The Spy Who Loves Me
by OrangeAce
Summary: Her whole world changed when she entered this kind of world: danger, violence and... love? What would a girl do with two personalities when she would be given a mission to babysit a tennis champion? — RyomaSakunoFuji
1. Chapter 1: Under Cover

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_Summary: An Under Cover Secret Agent... a spy. Her whole world changed when she entered this kind of world... danger, violence, and... love? What would a college girl do with two personalities when she would be given a mission to baby-sit a tennis champion? Known as Meiru Kuno when a spy, a spy who needed to do her job and just protect a certain Ryoma Echizen, but in love as the once junior high tennis fan, Sakuno... What would Ryoma do when he finds out? Ryoma x Sakuno x Fuji_

_From the author: Hey guys! Just want to inform you this chapter was edited. If you see that there are still mistakes, please inform me... oh, and of course, don't forget to review about the story and wait for more updates! Thank You!!!_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 1: Under Cover 

Hidden perfectly in the shadows, the slim figure who wore silk black crept and followed its prey. The shadow's eyes were transfixed to a certain fellow who entered one of the biggest casinos in Japan. Upon the prey's entrance in the casino, the shadow immediately took of its silk black suit and a girl in her late teens emerged from the shadows. She then followed the man she was supposed to spy on in the casino wearing an elegant midnight blue satin dress and a wig... she was in a disguise. She showed her forged invitation to the big buff man guarding the casino door. She was allowed to enter, and now, she needed to find her prey once more to uncover the truth about this suspected fellow. While she was contacting her boss that she was "in", she failed to notice that the earring hooked to her ear dropped. Then someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but is this earring yours?" A familiar handsome young boy dangled the jewellery in front of her.

She immediately identified it and knew the boy. "Ah, yes, I believe it is... arigatou!" The spy bowed in thanks. Now she was in a tight situation. She had to act differently tonight for her cover might be blown, especially now that she knew the person in front of her well...

The boy chuckled. "It's fine... Oh, and by the way my name is Syusuke Fuji" Fuji extended his arm signalling for a handshake.

'I did not need to know that.' The spy then introduced herself in another name. "Nice to meet you and I am Meiru Kuno..." She then took his hand. Meiru Kuno was her spy name... And no one knows the truth about her real name except her boss and her.

"Meiru, may I ask if you would like to join me in playing tonight?" Fuji asked.

Meiru shook her head. "Gomen, but I can't... I have other things planned for tonight... it's a pleasure to meet you..." She smiled then left.

Fuji looked at the beautiful teen heading to the nearest corridor then disappears around the corner. Fuji smiled to himself.

88888

She skidded through the corridor, passing many rooms then reached the end of it which led to a bar and restaurant. She searched for the man... then she spotted him... Right there in a far cornered table she saw him, talking in hush tones with another very suspicious and suspected fellow. Then she approached the nearest vacant table and pretended to wait for someone. She pressed a specific button on her earring, which looked like an ordinary birthstone. Now, the conversation of her prey and the suspicious man was clear.

"But Domon what you're letting me do is impossible! With that the authority would definitely catch us this time!" The suspicious man croaked. His voice was harsh, more like a frog's... Meiru laughed at the thought.

Then Meiru's prey suddenly shot back. "It is dangerous but it is not impossible... You only think it is because you're a coward!" Domon said affecting the suspicious man badly.

"I am not a coward! Well, let's see you do it then!" The suspicious man started. "What did you say?" Domon said rather loudly that Meiru had to remove her earring for a moment to avoid the loud sound. Then she put it back to prevent missing any bit of information. She needed to know what the motives of these two men were. Across the table she could see the suspicious man calming Domon down.

The conversation continued. "Look Domon, I've accomplished all the tasks you assigned me and my men to do... but what you are asking this time is crazy! You are totally out of your mind!" The suspicious man said.

Meiru was starting to get impatient, the conversation did not lead anywhere, and she needed to know the motive fast for her boss is just waiting for her signal to send men to arrest Domon and his colleagues. She just needed to know the motive and get some evidence without her cover being blown, and then she could go home and do her homework. She sometimes wondered why she was destined to live like this. She was just a normal college student when suddenly an unexpected stranger came to her and randomly told her that she had what it takes to be a secret agent... a spy. She couldn't believe it when she heard it at first, she the girl who had bad sense of direction? She who was a klutz and clumsy? She who had hair too long for tennis? She who went gaga over a boy who was incredibly talented in tennis? It was hard to believe, but now, she was in a mission that her boss greatly depended on her. She continued to listen, waiting for the bit of information she needed then she could approach him and know more about his whereabouts. Then at that moment, she heard what she needed.

"Listen, the boss said we have to do it tonight, at the grand party in the East Coast Hotel... the boss will tell them that a special presentation will take part in that place... So, give me the freaking address so the boss could hold captive of those spoiled, rich people!" Domon growled at the suspicious man who looked defeated.

"Okay, okay, Domon, you win... I'll acquire the address from the hidden files. I'll wait for you in the backdoor of the casino later so that I could give it to you... It's too public here! But I'm warning you... where you're taking these guests of yours... It's too dangerous... Even you and your boss might not be able to get out! " The suspicious man warned.

"Odagiri, don't worry... the boss have skilled men to work on those kinds of easy problems... This would be the grandest hostage taking in the world! Then one by one we would kill them and it would be a great mystery to the world how suddenly these people disappeared!" Domon said confidently and reassuringly.

"Whatever, but don't forget, wait for me at the casino backdoor... god you have to thank me a lot!" Odagiri said.

"Yes, I will not forget your reward… I'll meet you there at 9pm..." Domon said and left the table to get a drink in the bar. Odagiri left for some place else.

This was her chance to take action.

88888

She approached Domon to lure him to take her plan into action. "Isn't it wonderful tonight?"

Domon looked at her surprised. Then he replied soothingly, attracted to Meiru's beauty and elegance. "Yes, I believe it is..." He turned and gazed at her.

Meiru smiled attractively that would kill a thousand bachelors to see. She then asked the bouncer to serve two glasses of whiskey. After the whiskey was served, Meiru intentionally dropped her handkerchief. "Say, Mr. Handsome, would you mind if you get my handkerchief?" Meiru could have vomited with what she just said. But still, she acted as the attractive luring girl and pointed downwards.

Domon shook his head. "Not at all, not at all..." Domon reached for Meiru's handkerchief while she slipped something in his drink skilfully fast. She then handed the drink with "something" while Domon handed back her handkerchief. "Here..." Meiru said.

"Thanks gorgeous..." Domon said. Meiru could now feel the goosebumps crawling on her skin. It was very icky to be called gorgeous by a shrewd, ugly man. "Oh, gomen... where are my manners? My name is Ran Domon..." He then extended his hand presenting a formal handshake.

"Nice to meet you... I am Meiru Kuno..." She then took his hand. She rose her glass of whiskey. "... For meeting a handsome man tonight!" More goosebumps start to spread... 'Geez... It's so hard to lie!'

Domon rose his glass too... "... For meeting a gorgeous young lady tonight!" Then he finished his whiskey in one gulp.

Meiru smiled to herself, 'Yes!' "Would you be kind enough to accompany me tonight?" She started. "I just feel so lonely being alone right now..."

Domon was transfixed at the sight of the beauty in front of him. He then inched closer to Meiru. "Sure darling... where?" He said. "But, I wouldn't be able to accompany you for the whole night..." Then he yawned.

"Oh, it's alright..." Meiru nodded sweetly to continue infatuating Domon. "Come on..." 'Gosh, this mission is a piece of cake! I didn't know I have the ability to lure guys this fast! I wonder if I do this to **him**... nah, he's too busy with his tennis life right now and I would look incredibly psycho in front of him...'

88888

Meiru led Domon in a deserted room in the corridor she passed by a while ago. When they entered, Meiru immediately knocked him down unconscious. "Good night..." Then hurriedly she used the high-classed gadget her boss lent her. "Perfect, I look exactly like him! And my voice too... I just have to act like Domon so that people won't get suspicious..." She carried Domon and put him inside a compartment under the card table. She contacted her boss with her progress... Now, all she had to do was meet Odagiri at 9pm in the back door of the casino. "Great... That's not that hard... I think."

88888

Meiru headed for the backdoor of the casino at 9pm and saw Odagiri waiting. "Have you acquired the address? Give it to me then..." She said with Domon's voice.

Odagiri handed the piece of paper with the address... "You and your boss are whacko! I'm warning you, whatever you and your boss are planning to do, you're all going to get caught."

Meiru took the paper 'No need to tell me that' "Just shut up... Where's my ride?"

"Outside waiting for you... Good luck in your suicide!" Odagiri laughed boisterously.

Meiru scoffed and entered the car. "East Coast Hotel..."

The chauffer nodded and brought her to one of the grandest parties in World History.

She stepped out of the car and entered the hotel. The hotel was decorated lavishly and everyone was dressed elegantly. She needed to keep a low profile. Luckily Domon wasn't that popular since he's just one of the boss's henchmen. 'Whoever the boss was, but I'm going to find out...'

Then someone stepped on the podium. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank everyone for attending this grand celebration. I hope that everyone will enjoy… and later, we have a special presentation just for you!" The man on the podium stepped down and joined the others. Orchestra music was played and finally the food was served.

'So that's the boss...' She scanned the room for anymore suspicious men. Then her eyes fell on a certain fellow surrounded by elegantly clothed beautiful young women. 'Is that Atobe?' She wasn't a bit surprised. Actually she expected him to be here since he is stupendously rich. After eating, the guests danced on the dance floor. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Domon, where were you? The boss had been looking for you since a while ago!" The person who spoke on the podium said.

'Oh shoot, he wasn't the boss and I don't know his name! I'm so darn stupid to put myself in this situation! Well, anyways, I have to act the best I can to not be caught... But finally, I would know the **real **boss!' "Uhmmm... sure, where is **he**?" Meiru tried to sound as calm as possible. 'Oh no! I'm not even sure if the boss is a girl or boy! Nice going! I'll surely get caught now...'

"He's over there..." The podium guy pointed at a man sitting alone in the corner.

Meiru sighed. 'Whew! What a relief! I sure am lucky tonight!' Meiru thought happily. "Oh... I didn't notice him, okay..." 'Finally, I got everything! Domon, the address and the boss... the upright man would be the one to take care of the other colleagues...' Meiru approached the leader of the criminal group.

"Do you have the address?" the leader said coolly.

"Yes..." Meiru said and handed him the address.

"Prepare the henchmen and go straight to the destination already. Prepare everything and I will meet you there, it will be **the time** later..." He then dismissed Meiru.

Meiru headed for the hotel's entrance and contacted her boss. She gave the address to the waiting man in his office "Oh, I'll prepare the henchmen alright... that is... **my boss's **henchmen" Meiru whispered to herself gladly.

88888

She asked the podium guy to do the job for her in collecting the other henchmen, and then they proceeded to the place following Meiru's directions. The group stopped in front of a warehouse that was barely seen. It was well hidden and it looks awfully old and dangerous.

They entered and were greeted by the police. The police immediately captured the other henchmen. Suddenly the podium guy cried. "Domon is part of everything too! Why are you not arresting him?" The police laughed.

Meiru answered for him. "It's because..." Meiru used the high-classed gadget again to change her to her old disguised self. Gasps were heard from the henchmen. "I am not Domon... The real Domon is under a compartment of a card table in a casino who by now... is already arrested too..." Meiru smiled.

Meiru approached the upright man and received final instructions. In a few minutes, the group's leader arrived looking for his henchmen and was caught by the awaiting police. Meiru's boss talked to the guests outside where she explained the whole thing. Some of the guests, he knew and so they were thankful that they had prevented such thing. In a few minutes everything was back to normal.

"You know, it was dangerous entering this site... There were bombs everywhere!" The boss approached the fresh-from-the-job secret agent.

"But you managed to take them out without sacrificing any lives!" The girl replied.

The upright man smiled confidently. "Well, anyways... excellent work today... I would be contacting you again if you have any new missions... but for now, rest and be normal again..." Her boss chuckled.

"Thanks boss... I still have some homework to do..." The spy smiled

"Wait for any call… Sakuno..." He said… But he whispered the last word to the girl.

"Hai..." Then Sakuno immediately went home to do her homework and rest. Today was such a tiring day and she hoped that her other missions wouldn't be as bad...

88888

As Sakuno left, a certain young handsome boy entered the warehouse. Sakuno's boss neared the young man talking to the other police. After waiting for him to finish, Sakuno's boss approached him. "So, Fuji, have you got Domon?"

"We do sir..." Fuji assured to Sakuno's boss.

"Great! Everything worked perfectly, and no one was injured! Thanks to my dependable secret agent!" Sakuno's boss said happily.

"Yes, indeed! The Chief Police sends his apologies for not being able to come tonight so he sent for me..." Fuji said calmly.

"No, it's okay... After this, I believe you can go home now..." Sakuno's boss said.

"Hai, Mr. Okita!"

88888

_From the author: Haha! Chapter one done and edited! Kk?! Don't forget to review and wait for further reviews! Hope you enjoyed... :)_


	2. Chapter 2: A Socalled Normal Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Another edited chapter! Yay! Please inform me if there are mistakes may it be grammatical error or whatsoever... Thank You!_

_P.S.: Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R & R!_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 2: A So-called Normal Day

Sakuno woke up still half asleep when her alarm clock sounded hysterically.

Sakuno daydreamed for a moment, sitting on her bed. 'Today was going to be a nice normal day where everything would be perfectly normal.'

Well, she hoped... that is... **if** she was Meiru Kuno... But today, she would just be Sakuno Ryuzaki, her favourite personality among the two. Whenever she would be Meiru Kuno, everything in her life is at risk and she has to act differently, braver, faster, everything a spy should be. Sakuno never actually expected that she would acquire those kinds of abilities if it weren't for her spy being. While as Sakuno Ryuzaki, her true self, she can act the way she wants and live normally and peacefully...

Living independently in Japan with her family in the States, she resides in a comfortable dorm with her best friend Tomoka. She takes the course on arts and literature while her friend, Tomoka, takes hotel management. Sometimes, Sakuno would miss her high school days when she still enjoys life with the Seigaku regulars... which was happening right now...

'Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Inui-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Momoshiro-senpai, Fuji-senpai...' Speaking of Fuji, Sakuno just saw him last night in the casino! "Such coincidence..." Sakuno whispered to herself. "... and Ryoma-kun... I wonder how he is right now..."

Sakuno was cut from her daydreams when someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Sakuno-chan! You're going to be late for your first class! Hurry!" Tomoka shouted...

"Oh shoot!" She was too busy daydreaming that she forgot all about her classes. Sakuno immediately prepared herself for the new class she was taking which was biochemistry.

88888

Sakuno was just in time for class when she entered the science laboratory. While she was looking for a place to stay... that was the only time the professor entered.

'Whew, I am just in time, I can't afford to screw things up in here...' Sakuno was relieved. 'Now, if only I can decide a place to sit...' Sakuno thought.

Without looking around, the professor started talking. "Class, before we start, I would like everyone to welcome a new student in this class, Sakuno Ryuzaki... Is she here? May I please ask Ryuzaki to stand up...?" The professor scanned the room for any new faces failing to notice the girl standing beside him...

"Sir, I guess I am already standing up..." Sakuno said to the professor while blushing.

"Oh, gomen, I didn't see you!" The professor apologized. "Welcome to biochemistry! Now if you would kindly choose a place and take your seat..." The professor said, pointing to the direction of the class.

"Hai..." Sakuno said silently and sat beside a familiar person she didn't notice, yet...

The class started and the professor explained the rubrics on the class's new science thesis paper. Sakuno listened intently, wanting to ace everything she took up.

"So class, I would be expecting everyone to experiment carefully and accurately for this project... I wouldn't like all of you to take this project lightly for if you fail to submit, I'm sorry but you would fail this class..." The professor said rather dangerously that created an awkward atmosphere. After a few awkward moments his voice returned to the normal, bouncy, and cheery one. "Now, I want everyone to say hello to the person seating next to you..."

The whole class started saying hello to one another when Sakuno herself was greeted.

"Hello..." The familiar person said to Sakuno.

Sakuno looked at the person, it was Fuji... "Hello..." She replied shyly.

"Congratulations everyone! You just met your new lab partners!" The professor announced to the class. The school bell rang; it was the end of the class.

88888

"So Ryuzaki, when would we start our project?" Fuji asked while he and Sakuno exited the class.

"I'm free today so we can start..." Sakuno smiled at her old senpai. "Maybe later at lunch, we'll discuss what we'll do... unless you have a different lunch period?" Sakuno waited for his answer.

Fuji shook his head.

"Good! I'll see you in the library..." Sakuno said while sprinting to the next hallway for her next class. "Better go, I might be late for World History!" Sakuno cheerfully said. "See you later, Fuji-senpai!"

"Ah, okay..." Fuji said finding Sakuno act different. 'I guess she's not the old Ryuzaki anymore...' Fuji sighed. "Time pass by so fast..." He whispered to himself while heading for his next class too.

88888

After all the classes before lunch break, Sakuno immediately gobbled up her lunch and headed for the library. She brought her biochemistry textbook and a notepad to takedown possible ideas on their project. She sat on a vacant table near the entrance so that Fuji would immediately spot her. While waiting for Fuji, she flipped through her textbook, looking for a possible topic.

"How annoying... nothing seems interesting..." Sakuno whispered to herself.

In a few minutes, just as she expected, Fuji noticed her immediately and joined her in the table.

"So, what specific topic would you like to focus on?" Fuji said as he took the seat next to Sakuno.

"Honestly, I have no idea..." Sakuno said gloomily. "How 'bout you?"

"Let's research on organic fertilizer when used on plants..." Fuji joked and turned to Sakuno, waiting for her expression.

Sakuno looked back. "Nah... Fuji-senpai, that's elementary topic!"

Fuji started to laugh and then Sakuno joined him. People passing by their table looked at them awkwardly but admiringly at the same time. They found them a good couple. After a few more chuckles the librarian finally noticed them and hushed them to silence.

Fuji and Sakuno stopped laughing and smiled at each other.

"Ano... Fuji-senpai, let's be serious now..." Sakuno smiled sweetly.

Fuji nodded and thought again. Sakuno thought too... "Hmmm... how 'bout the effects of polonium to people?" Fuji suggested hoping that Sakuno would comply.

Sakuno looked at Fuji amazed. "That's great! I like the topic!" Sakuno said excitedly, and then she remembered something. "You know, I read once in a magazine that a man was killed because of polonium..." Sakuno said recalling the thing she read. "... oh, and it said there that polonium is actually not harmful unless there was a reactor that triggered it to be deadly..." Sakuno said proudly for giving such information.

Fuji smiled at her. "I never knew you were **interested** in crime before, Ryuzaki..."

Sakuno laughed fake. "Nah, I just told you what I read **once**..." '... Though I experienced one myself' "... And besides, I'm taking the course on arts and literature... what made you think I was interested in crime...?" Sakuno decided to change the topic. "By the way, what is your course Fuji-senpai?"

"Me...?" Fuji smiled in a different way now, Sakuno saw the sudden change of his smile which made her uncomfortable. "Investigation..."

Sakuno was surprised. "R-Really?"

Fuji nodded. "Yeah, it's cool actually... Right now, I'm acting as the chief police's assistant..." Fuji said confidently.

Sakuno's mouth could have dropped open. "W-Wow! What an awesome job! What things were you assigned to do lately?" Sakuno asked innocently expecting to hear what she thinks she would hear. 'Maybe that explains why he was in the casino...'

Fuji started to tell Sakuno his latest accomplishments, one of which happened last night. "Wait here..." Fuji went to get that day's newspaper and immediately took his seat and showed it to Sakuno. He straightened the newspaper and laid it flat on the table.

"Here..." Fuji pointed at the FrontPage article.

Sakuno read: Richest Hostage Taking, Prevented!

"You see my job last night was not too big... Mr. Okita, International Detective, asked the Chief Police to send his men to a warehouse late last night... and the Chief was asked to standby in a casino last night to back-up for a spy..."

Sakuno was flabbergasted. But she tried to be as calm as possible not wanting to arouse suspicions on her behaviour.

Fuji continued. "... The problem was the suspect might recognize him so he sent for me..." Fuji looked at Sakuno's shocked expression, chuckled, and then continued. "You know, I admire the spy who was sent on that mission... that person did an excellent job!"

Sakuno looked at him kindly and laughed in her thoughts. 'If only you knew...'

"Well, anyway, enough of that! Going back..." Fuji inquired.

"I think our topic is great!" Sakuno said. "I have a feeling that this project would be a success!"

Fuji smiled. Then he looked at the wall clock. "Ryuzaki... I think we better go or we'll be late for our next class..."

88888

After finding out about Fuji's job, she started to be conscious with her actions. 'I can't afford anyone to know about me being a spy... especially now that there's a chance Meiru Kuno might have contact with Fuji-senpai in missions...' While walking in thought, someone called for her...

"Ryuzaki!"

Sakuno looked at the person who called. It was Fuji...

"Ah, Fuji-senpai..." Sakuno smiled at Fuji.

"If you're not doing anything tonight..." Fuji asked. "Would it be okay if I take you to dinner?"

Sakuno bowed and apologized. "Gomen, but I have a part-time job in the tennis club today as the desk clerk." Sakuno explained.

"Ah, it's okay..." Fuji said rather disappointed. "Maybe next time..."

Sakuno smiled and nodded.

"Then maybe I could just drive you to work?" Fuji suggested smiling at Sakuno.

Sakuno was about to reject his suggestion thinking that she was bothering him, when some of the people passing by giggled and whispered while looking at Sakuno and Fuji. One of them which both Sakuno and Fuji heard, said... "They look cute together!"

Fuji smirked while Sakuno blushed... Deciding not to embarrass her Fuji-senpai in front of people, she complied.

88888

Sakuno felt comfortable with Fuji's safe and secure driving. As a thank you for his kindness to drive her to work, she decided to prepare lunch for her senpai the next day. In a few minutes they reached the tennis club and Sakuno was dropped off.

"Arigatou..." Sakuno smiled and bowed. "Oh... your lunch is not going to be much but I hope you will enjoy it!"

"I'm sure I will..." Fuji inquired as he drove out of the driveway. "Goodbye..." Fuji waved and headed out into the main road.

Sakuno entered and signalled the working desk clerk that it was her shift. She placed her bag under the working desk and fixed a stack of the club's brochures. "I'm happy today is not as tiring as yesterday... so normal..." Sakuno told her self happily and contented after which she hummed a happy tune.

88888

Meanwhile in Japan's National Airport a certain tennis star was bombarded by camera flashes, questions, and shrieks from a flock of cameramen, reporters, and out of control fans.

"Hnnn... annoying..." the tennis star muttered to himself as he pulled his cap down.

Guards made sure that the humongous crowd wouldn't bother the star as he hopped in his ride. He sat in the car's backseat and waited for his manager to get in. His manager was a workaholic who all could think about was the star's annoying schedule. When everything was in place, his manager started yapping about his schedule. The star hardly even listened as he popped his bubblegum looking bored.

"... and two days from now you will have a press con at 5pm..." The manager looked at the tennis star finding him looking outside his window. "Ryoma, are you even listening...?"

Ryoma realized that his manager asked him something. "What?"

"So you weren't listening! Gosh, I wonder what will happen to you if I weren't here to make sure everything is in place! But, anyways, right now, you have a meeting with the chairman of the advertising company... so prepare yourself..." The manager said trying to calm himself down.

"No..."

The manager looked at him confused.

"Cancel everything for today... I need to relax..." Ryoma instructed.

The manager started. "But we can't just do that! These are important meetings and interviews lined-up for you today! We can't just tell them it's cancelled!" The manager explained. "Do you want to lose your career?"

Ryoma looked at his manager. "My career is to play in tennis tournaments, not to be bothered by those kinds of stuff..." Then Ryoma looked away from his manager to look out at the window again. "... And besides, I came here to study for college and have a rest from the Grand Slam..." Ryoma sighed.

The manager looked at him concerned, but he still tried to explain the situation at hand. "But, as the champion, you would be treated like this, and you know that!" The manager finished.

"I want to relax... if not cancel, fine, just postpone them... Right now, I want to take a break..." Ryoma firmly said still looking at the car window. "Please, drive me to the nearest tennis courts..." Ryoma asked the driver.

"Hai..."

Ryoma's manager continued to look at him... Then he finally agreed to Ryoma's request. "Fine... But is that what you call relaxation? You really are extra-ordinary..." The manager smirked.

88888

Coincidently, the nearest tennis court was the tennis club, in which an auburn-haired girl was frantically picking up scattered papers around the lounge area. "If it weren't for that guy, I wouldn't have to suffer like this..." Sakuno whined as she thought of the boy who accidentally bumped the papers on top of Sakuno's desk. "And he had the nerve not to help me! What a guy!" Sakuno flared as she went in another area to pick papers.

As Sakuno was still problematic with the paper incident, a tennis star was dropped of at the entrance of the tennis club and entered the lounge area. He then noticed the girl kneeling down picking papers from the floor. "Excuse me, are you the desk clerk?"

Sakuno finally recovered the last piece and turned to the waiting guest. "Yes" Then she dropped the papers again looking rather shock when she saw the person standing in front of her. The papers flew in every direction causing all her hard work picking them to be useless.

"Why did you drop them? You had a hard time picking them up didn't you?" The boy looked at Sakuno weirdly.

'He doesn't remember me...' Sakuno started picking them up again when the tennis star decided to help her. When Sakuno retrieved all of them once more, she immediately placed it securely in the drawer relieved that it wouldn't fly around again.

Sakuno bowed in thanks and in apology. "Arigatou and gomen..." She then looked straight at the guest trying to act as professional as she can. "Would you like a ball machine sir?"

"No..." Ryoma said. "I want a court..."

Sakuno looked at him weirdly. 'But he's just alone... Guess I can't question the tennis champion...'

"Hai..." Sakuno returned to her desk and handed Ryoma a pen. "Please write your name and sign, and then I could lead you to your court..." Sakuno placed a book on top of her desk for Ryoma to sign.

After signing, he was lead to the court. As Sakuno and he passed by other courts, people playing stopped to look at the celebrity passing by. Excited giggles, murmurs and whispers emerged as Ryoma headed for his court. He didn't mind them. After a few more strides Ryoma finally reached his court.

"If you need anything just approach me in my desk." Sakuno said trying not to flinch as she knew Ryoma was staring at her. She turned and started to leave when Ryoma called for her.

"Ryuzaki..."

Sakuno looked back. Then she smiled. "Nice to see you again Ryoma-kun..." She said happily for Ryoma remembered her.

Ryoma smiled back then looked away. "Hnnn... Your hair is still long..." Ryoma teased. "Would you like me to tutor you in tennis again?"

Sakuno smiled. "Nah... I already know how to play..." Sakuno started to walk away. "... and besides, I'm too busy..."

"Hnnn..." Ryoma pulled his cap down. "But who would I play with?"

Sakuno stopped and looked at him. 'He wanted a court and now he's looking for someone to play with...?'

Other players from the other courts were staring at Ryoma for a while now, and when they heard he needed another player, they hysterically shouted. "Oh, I'll play with you Echizen!" They said.

Sakuno smiled. "There, you have an opponent and a lot of them too..." She started to walk again.

"Play with me..."

Sakuno stopped again to turn and look at Echizen. She was kind of getting annoyed. "I told you I'm busy..." She explained. "... and I don't stand a chance..." She continued to look at Ryoma. "Now, just call me if you need something necessary..."

Ryoma continued to look at Sakuno. 'She changed, but never have I been rejected...' Ryoma looked around and saw an old man approach him.

"I'm happy that you chose to play tennis in here..." The man said.

Ryoma looked at him for being so random.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Sano Hirada, owner of this club..." The man smiled.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen..." Ryoma bowed.

"I know..." The man smiled. "So, do you need anything?"

Ryoma smiled. "In fact I do... can your desk clerk play with me for a moment?"

88888

She walked to the lounge area and sat in her desk. "Well, he seems more talkative now..." Sakuno told her self.

As Sakuno was typing on the computer, her cell phone rang. She answered it finding herself talking to Tomoka.

"_Sakuno-chan! It's in the news! Ryoma-sama is back! Ryoma-sama is back!_" Tomoka shouted from the other end of the line.

Sakuno laughed. "I know, he's here right now actually..."

"_Really,_ _in the tennis club? Lucky!_" Tomoka cried.

"Is that the only reason why you called?" Sakuno asked while chuckling because of her ever hyper friend.

"_No... I also called because a package arrived for you today..._" Tomoka replied, finally not shouting.

"Ah okay... If you may, would you just place it on top of my bed, arigatou..."

"_Sakuno-chan, go home early tonight, okay? Don't forget we have movie night today!"_ Tomoka reminded Sakuno.

"Yes... Uhmmm, Tomoka, I have to go back to work now... later, bye!" Sakuno said dismissing herself from the phone call.

"_But_-" Tomoka started, too late, Sakuno already flipped her phone close.

Just as Sakuno closed her phone, the club owner entered the lounge area. He approached Sakuno in her desk.

"Ryuzaki, someone requested that he wants to play with you..." Mr. Hirada said.

Sakuno looked up from the computer screen and saw Mr. Hirada smiling at her gently. "S-Sir... I-I... who...?" Sakuno stuttered in the presence of the owner.

"Ryoma Echizen... he seems to be fond of you..." Mr. Hirada informed Sakuno.

'Nah, he's just bored and surprised to see an old schoolmate...' "That Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno hissed to herself.

Mr. Hirada heard what Sakuno muttered to herself. "Hmmm... You seem to have a close relationship... you even call him with his first name!" The owner rubbed his chin and smirked.

Sakuno shook her head while she explained. "Not what you think sir, not what you think... We're just friends..." Sakuno smiled.

"Still... you're lucky to be close to a tennis star..." The owner replied.

"Nah... He was just my fellow schoolmate before... We entered the same junior high school..." Sakuno said softly remembering the old days.

"You better hurry now... He's waiting..." Mr. Hirada reminded Sakuno.

"Is it alright sir? No one would mind the desk..." Sakuno reassured.

"It's okay... I'd be the one to do it..." The old man said softly. "Now, go on..." He waved Sakuno to the courts.

"Hai... Arigatou" Sakuno got up and headed for the courts. "But I'm sure I don't stand a chance..."

"You can do it dear!" Mr. Hirada said. "Young love..."

88888

_From the author: Hope you enjoyed! Please R and R! Wait for my updates! Oh, and please inform me if you see any mistakes... Thank You!!!_


	3. Chapter 3: Endangered

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Yay! Chapter 3 edited! Anyways, I hope you guys like the story... Kk, Please Read and Review, Thank You!!!_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 3: Endangered

Sakuno walked to Ryoma's court finding him stretching and warming up. As Ryoma stretched for the last time, he noticed Sakuno approached and he smirked.

"Glad you could join me..." Ryoma stood up from his stretching position and got his racket.

"Why me? Honestly, I don't stand a chance..." Sakuno said softly to Ryoma. But deep inside she really wanted to play him so that she could identify how far she was in tennis. She practiced with her grandma for years before she migrated to the States because of retirement. She wasn't the wobbly hips anymore... She was now better in every way... She changed, maybe because of her spy being... Even her feelings for Ryoma vanished... Probably because she knew Ryoma had no time for those things... "You could select an opponent from the rest of the players in here..." Sakuno looked at the other courts; all of them resumed in their own playing. "... Players who are much, much better..." Sakuno then returned her gaze to Ryoma who was tying the lace of his shoes. "Are you listening?"

"Yes..." Ryoma said as he stood up once more and looked at Sakuno. "You want to know why I want to play you?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno was silent.

"It's because..." Ryoma started.

Sakuno listened, waiting for the answer.

"I just want..." Ryoma said, preparing to start the game.

Sakuno smiled then laughed.

Ryoma looked at her weirdly. "What's so funny?"

Sakuno released more chuckles then turned to Ryoma. "Nothing... I just find you funny..."

"Hnnn... Weird..." Ryoma pulled his cap down and returned to his position. "Are you playing or not? If you are you could borrow one of my rackets... It's in that bag..." He pointed using his head.

"Yes, yes, I'm playing..." Sakuno got the racket and placed herself to the other side of the court.

"One set match and self-judged, okay?" Ryoma asked. "You serve..." Ryoma tossed the ball and Sakuno caught it.

"Hai..." Sakuno said preparing to serve.

Players from the surrounding courts halted their games once more to see **The Ryoma Echizen** play personally.

88888

Ryoma had a smug face on as Sakuno's face was totally red, embarrassed from the game a while ago. "You know, Ryuzaki, it was a good game actually... It would have continued if you weren't too careless with your shots..." Ryoma teased.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shrieked her face still red as they walked to no where in particular. This was the most embarrassing thing that happened in her whole life! Sakuno remembered everything vividly: As she returned Ryoma's forehand swing, she accidentally hit it **too** hard that it reached the other court in which someone was about to return a serve looking up with his mouth open; the ball went in. The other player and Ryoma-kun laughed so hard that they forgot to help the guy with the ball until all the other players noticed the catastrophe. Sakuno shook of the thought. Deciding to start another topic, Sakuno asked about Ryoma. "So... how's life being a champion? I heard you were great in the Grand Slam!" Sakuno smiled.

"Interesting but annoying..." Ryoma answered blankly.

Sakuno felt that Ryoma was uninterested at the topic. So she changed it. "Why'd you return?" Sakuno asked.

"Hnnn... I went back here for college..." Ryoma answered as he put his hands in his pocket. "I also want to take a break from the recent tournaments... so tiring..." Ryoma sighed.

"Why not study in America? Where your family is?" Sakuno wondered as she looked at Ryoma waiting for his answer.

"You don't want me here?" Ryoma asked coolly.

Sakuno waved her hands sideways and shook her head. "I didn't say that..." Sakuno stopped then smiled. "That's not what I meant, I'm just asking..."

Ryoma looked at her. "I know..." Then he smiled. "I miss Japan... that's all..."

As the walk continued, someone was silently following the two at that moment. That someone moved swiftly, shifting from one place to another. Sakuno suddenly felt the presence of the unwanted and stopped to look back.

Ryoma noticed Sakuno and turned to look at her. "Is there something wrong Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno immediately smiled at Ryoma "...nothing, nothing..." Sakuno shook her head.

"Ah... okay..." Ryoma said.

The two continued their walk but Sakuno still felt that someone was following them... She continued to act normal but she became more observant and conscious of her surroundings. Suddenly, someone appeared before them. He was familiar. Sakuno and Ryoma stopped and identified the person in front of them.

"Momoshiro-senpai?!" Sakuno whispered to herself. But Ryoma heard it.

"Yeah... that's him alright... he got taller..." Ryoma smirked.

Momoshiro noticed them after a few moments then he started running towards them. "Ryuzaki..." Momoshiro smiled. "Echizen!" Momoshiro hugged Ryoma. "I never expected to see you here!" Momoshiro laughed. 'Let me guess... ran away from your manager to date Ryuzaki?" Momoshiro inferred.

Sakuno flushed.

Echizen pulled his cap down. "What are you talking about? My manager allowed me... and we're not dating..."

Sakuno nodded her head to show that she agrees with Echizen. "Yes, we are not dating..."

Momoshiro chuckled. "Whatever! So young... so young..."

Sakuno continued to blush and Ryoma's cap was still down.

"... By the way, congrats for taking the beacon in the Grand Slam! News was you were incredible!" Momoshiro said excitedly and looked amazed.

"Thanks..." Echizen smiled at his senpai.

"Have you met the others yet?" Momoshiro asked.

"Who?" Ryoma looked blank.

"The other regulars!" Momoshiro answered

Ryoma and Momoshiro continued their conversation. Sakuno was smiling at the two reunited regulars talking to each other. The presence a while ago was now gone, probably because Momoshiro-senpai showed up. They had to be careful now, something was not right. Sakuno looked at her wristwatch.

"Oh shoot!" Sakuno shouted.

The two old regulars looked at her, bewildered with the suddenness of her loud shout.

"Better go! I never realized it was this late! Bye!" Sakuno headed back to her condo.

"She changed didn't she?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yeah..." Ryoma answered shortly.

88888

Sakuno immediately went home hoping that Tomoka wouldn't burst because she was late. One thing Tomoka hated was waiting. She ran as fast as she could to reach her condo. When she finally was in front of her condo door, she knocked. Tomoka opened it.

"Am I in time?" Sakuno asked nervously hoping her friend wasn't in a bad mood. When Tomoka was in a bad mood, everything was bad...

"Just in time!" Tomoka excitedly pulled Sakuno inside. "So, how was Ryoma-sama? Does he look different? Is he still cute? Come on, spill!" Tomoka pleaded.

"Okay, okay..." Sakuno chuckled. "I'll change first..." Sakuno headed for her room and changed her clothes, and then she remembered the package she received this afternoon... She decided to open it later.

Sakuno answered all the questions Tomoka asked about Ryoma even if she asked some questions for the third time. "Tomoka, aren't we suppose to watch a movie tonight?" Sakuno reminded.

"Oh right... I guess I was too excited with Ryoma-sama I forgot about out bonding time!" Tomoka switched on the tv and was about to change it to another channel when Sakuno stopped her.

"Wait!" Sakuno grabbed Tomoka's hand. Sakuno turned to look at the news which caught her attention.

"_It was a terrible loss for us for losing one of our tennis athletes who played in the Australian Open... Just today, Shin Yoshida was murdered in his villa... Investigators are now trying to solve the case as his family and supporters mourn over his mysterious death..." _The reporter stated in the news.

Sakuno and Tomoka unblinkingly continued to watch the shocking news. "That was dirty!" Sakuno said all of a sudden. "Murdering a pro-athlete! Maybe... that's a cheat!" Sakuno cried.

Tomoka looked at her friend. "Why are you so affected?" Tomoka smirked.

Sakuno explained. "Nothing, nothing, don't mind me... I just find it unfair for the family of the athlete..."

"Nah, I guess you're worried that it might happen to Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka teased.

"What! Tomoka!" Sakuno blushed. Actually, she was not thinking of Ryoma at that moment.

Tomoka continued to stare at her blushing friend. "Ah... don't worry Sakuno-chan! I'm sure nothing would happen to Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka reassured her friend.

"Ano... Tomoka! Let's watch the movie right now!" Sakuno herself changed the channel.

88888

When Tomoka had turned off her lights and slept, Sakuno unwrapped the package in her room. After unwrapping, she found a small laptop-look alike. "What's this?" She opened it and the small glossy screen came to life.

"_Hello, Meiru..." _Mr. Okita said on the screen.

"Boss..." Sakuno bowed in front of the screen. "How can I help you, sir?"

"_I would like you to come to my office tomorrow morning at 8am, I am going to give you another mission..."_

"Yes sir..." Sakuno respectfully agreed.

"_I think you would like this one..." _Mr. Okita said. _"Good night, Meiru... see you tomorrow!"_

The screen returned to its black and dark state and then Sakuno lay on her bed, trying to sleep. 'Another mission... So much for having a normal life...' Sakuno thought of her possible mission. 'I wonder what it is this time. A murderer...? A mad scientist...? A ninja...?' Then Sakuno fell asleep.

88888

Sakuno slipped into her boss's office without being noticed. Their meetings are highly confidential so no one was allowed to enter or know if there was a meeting between Mr. Okita and his spies.

"Good morning Mr. Okita..." Sakuno greeted her boss.

"Good morning..." Mr. Okita greeted back. "I'm not going to make this long because of school, so... oh, Meiru, take your seat..." Mr. Okita requested Sakuno to sit down and she did while she listened to his instructions.

"Your mission is pretty simple this time... You will have to watch over someone, make sure he's safe and meets his every need when it comes to security and being out of danger..." Mr. Okita started as he clasped his hand on top of his work table. "His manager called yesterday after hearing the incident about the Japanese athlete who was murdered... did you know about that?" Mr. Okita asked.

"Yes sir, I saw it in the news last night... a terrible loss, I say..."

"Yes, yes indeed... So anyways, the manager wanted to make sure that you would make sure his client is safe, you would meet him later this afternoon..." Mr. Okita instructed.

"If I may ask sir..." Sakuno asked permission.

"Yes, go on..." Mr. Okita allowed Sakuno.

"For how long would I watch over this person?" Sakuno asked afraid that she would not be Sakuno for a long time.

"Only until the athlete leaves for the States again..." Mr. Okita informed.

"Is he a tennis athlete too, sir?" Sakuno asked curiously. 'Don't tell me this mission involves Ryoma-kun...'

"Yes..." Mr. Okita replied. "I believe he really needs protection or else we would lose one of the World's best tennis players, of course form Japan..." Mr. Okita calmly said.

'Ulp... I think it is Ryoma-kun...' "Sir, did this tennis player I 'm suppose to watch over win the championship in the Grand Slam?" Sakuno waited for her boss's answer expecting to hear what she thinks she would hear.

"You seem to be a fan of tennis stars... I knew you would like this mission..." Mr. Okita smirked. "I think I know what you're thinking... yes, Ryoma Echizen..."

Sakuno felt she was about to faint. "But, sir! There might be complications in my identity here... You see... He knows me! I mean as Sakuno! And i-if I stay with him as Meiru Kuno, he might notice we resemble each other..." Sakuno explained frantically. "He might know my identity!"

"Hmmm... I see... So are you rejecting this mission? I could give it to another spy who would gladly accept to watch over the tennis star..." Mr. Okita said coolly. "I thought you would handle any situation..."

Sakuno shook her head not knowing what was about to come out of her mouth. "N-No sir... I'll take the mission!" 'Oh shoot! Stupid, stupid! Why did I accept?!' Sakuno was shock with what just came out of her mouth.

"Great! I knew you would accept! Don't fail me Meiru... I don't want one of my favourite tennis idols to be harmed!" Mr. Okita smiled. "I'm a tennis fan, you know..."

Sakuno sighed. 'I'm dead...'

88888

After the big mistake in the meeting with Mr. Okita, she became distracted in school the whole day. During biochemistry her mixture exploded. Fuji had to help her clean up. During the modern art class, she accidentally spilled the paint she was using causing one of her classmates to slip. Her whole day continued like this and she wanted to burst! Accepting the mission was havoc! What she didn't know was more chaos was about to come... During lunch, Sakuno ate with Fuji...

"Did you see the news about the murdered tennis athlete?" Fuji asked while he ate the bento Sakuno made for him.

Sakuno nodded. "Yeah... It's absolutely terrible... say, where you assigned to check the crime scene?" Sakuno curiously asked.

"No... The Chief Police himself was the one who went this time..." Fuji smiled. "Besides, I think I won't be of any help at that situation, I'm still learning you know..." Fuji explained.

"Ah... Oh, did you know that Ryoma-kun came home from U.S. yesterday?" Sakuno remembered to inform Fuji.

Fuji nodded. "Yeah, Momo called me late last night just to tell me that..." Fuji was about to get another bento when he realized it was all gone. "I didn't know I already finished my lunch..." Fuji chuckled.

"Would you like some more? Here..." Sakuno pushed her lunch towards her senpai.

"Arigatou..." Fuji took a bento and ate it heartily. "You cook well..."

"Ano... Fuji-senpai, not really..." Sakuno smiled.

"So, when will we start the project?" Fuji asked as he took another bite from a bento.

"I'm not free today, but I promise I'll contribute some research tomorrow..."

"Okay..." Fuji smiled. "I'll start researching too..."

As Sakuno was drinking from her soda, she suddenly remembered the meeting with Mr. Okita. 'Ahh! I'm so dead! What if Ryoma-kun finds out! Why do I have to accept the mission anyway?! Baka Sakuno, Baka!' Then when she placed her soda back at the table, it stumbled and all its contents spilled. "Ahhh! Sakuno, baka!" Sakuno cried as she wiped the liquid of her skirt.

Noticing the spilled soda, Fuji helped in cleaning. When everything was settled again, Fuji looked at Sakuno concerned.

"Is there something wrong, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno looked at her senpai managed to laugh fake. "Nah, I'm okay... hahahahaha!" Sakuno continued to laugh nervously. She tried best to cover up but it wasn't perfectly working.

"You know you can tell me anything..." Fuji eyed Sakuno's still laughing form.

Sakuno halted and noticed her suddenly serious senpai. "Ano... senpai, no need to worry about me!" Sakuno smiled. "I'm fine..."

"Sure?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, sure..."

"You seem different for the whole day... Well, to tell the truth, you would be caught daydreaming then you become clumsy..." Fuji informed Sakuno's latest actions.

"Nah... I'm just... nervous... yes, that's right, nervous for something..." Sakuno explained and assured that she was alright.

"Okay..." Fuji smiled at Sakuno. "Just tell me if you need any help with something, okay?

Sakuno nodded, and then she looked at the wall clock. "Ah, Fuji-senpai, lunch break is done, we better go..."

88888

Sakuno's next class was advance geometry. Sakuno sat in her assigned place and prepared everything she needed: compass, a ruler, protractor, and etc. She swore not to act goofy again ad set aside her Meiru Kuno life, from her Sakuno Ryuzaki life.

As she waited for her class, she noticed that only a few were in. She looked at the clock; it was already five minutes passed geometry class. Where could the others be? Suddenly, there were sounds coming from the hallway. 'What's taking the class to start?' As she was about to stand up and check what's happening outside, the door opened. Giggles, murmurs, and whispers filled the classroom as her geometry classmates entered the classroom after the person who caused Sakuno's clumsiness for the whole day: Ryoma Echizen.

'What's he doing here' Sakuno thought nervously. 'Better make sure he doesn't see me... or it will cause chaos when Meiru Kuno starts her mission...' Sakuno pretended not to care about what's happening and played with her compass.

The geometry teacher finally managed to enter the class after being stuck in the hallway by the crowd. The teacher greeted the class. "Good afternoon class! Sorry for being late, I was stuck! Would I please ask the people standing up to take their seats?" The geometry teacher looked at the crowd with Ryoma. The geometry teacher then realized the tennis star's presence. "Oh, and before anything else, I would like everyone to welcome, Ryoma Echizen..." Noise started to fill the class again.

"Quiet!" The teacher shouted. The class became silent. "Arigatou... now I would like all of you standing up to seat down and prepare your materials..." The teacher then wrote the day's work plan.

As Sakuno continued to play with her compass, she noticed Ryoma finding a place to sit. After writing the work plan, the teacher noticed that Ryoma was still standing up. "Is there something wrong Echizen?"

"Hnnn... Where would I sit sir?" Ryoma asked respectfully at the teacher in front.

The geometry teacher chuckled. "Oh, yes, I forgot! Since you just came this semester, you still have no assigned seat..." The geometry teacher scanned for any vacant seats in the room. The teacher smiled. "To show welcome, you could choose where you would like to sit..."

Some of the students shouted, "Echizen, sit here!" Another said, "No, sit here!" The class was in total noise. If it weren't for the geometry teacher, it would have gone forever. "Quiet!" The class was silent again. "Let him decide..."

'Please, don't stay beside me, please..." Sakuno pleaded with all her might as if it would actually do something about the situation. She continued to play with her compass and tried the best she could to keep her face away from Ryoma direction. But luck wasn't on her side...

Ryoma decided to sit where there was no blabbering classmate. He noticed the seat which was right next to an auburn-haired girl looking at the window. 'Better than the rest of the seats...' He approached the seat next to Sakuno and sat.

Awwws were heard from the class and Sakuno looked to see what made them say that when she found herself looking at Ryoma. She blushed and looked away to avoid being recognized.

Too late though... Ryoma saw her and smirked. "Ryuzaki... what a coincidence..."

All heads turned to Sakuno, even the geometry teacher who was writing notes on the whiteboard for the class to copy. Sakuno could feel death glares from some of the girls while some showed admiration for being known by a tennis star. "I'm happy that you found a friend of yours..." The teacher smiled.

After realizing there were things to copy on the board, Sakuno prepared her pencil and notebook, not minding her surroundings, and started copying. Ryoma did the same... 'I just hope he won't notice any resemblance when he sees me as Meiru Kuno later...' Sakuno hoped as she continued to copy the things written on the board.

88888

_From the author: If you see any mistake, please inform me... Kk?! Hehe, yay! Chapter 3 done and edited! Please review and wait for more updates!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Mission Partner

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Chapter 4: Mission Partner up next! Who would be Sakuno's partner, ne? Hehe, I think it's pretty obvious... Hehe, kk, read and review! I hope you like the chapter!_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 4: Mission Partner

That afternoon, Sakuno immediately headed to Mr. Okita's office for the afternoon meeting. She once again slipped inside without being noticed... her usual entrance whenever there were meetings between her and her boss. She stepped inside finding Mr. Okita alone.

"Good afternoon boss..." Sakuno bowed.

"Good afternoon..." Her boss smiled. "Now, Meiru, you have to change..." Mr. Okita instructed. "They might enter any minute now..."

"Hai..." Sakuno said as she entered the walk-in closet where she needed to disguise herself. She chose a different wig this time; it was shoulder-length and gleaming black. She also chose dark blue-colored square eyeglasses with no grade. She put a blue sweater on and changed her sneakers to brown sandals. She felt that it was okay not to change her skirt anymore so she looked at herself in the mirror. Good she looks different. She then stepped out and sat sown on the couch.

"Do I look different enough?" Sakuno asked hoping that she did a good job changing her looks.

"Yes... just make sure you act differently when they come in..." Mr. Okita smiled. "Say, why'd you agree to this mission if you knew you would have a hard time?"

Sakuno looked at her boss. "B-Because, honestly, I don't why... I guess it's just that I didn't want to disappoint you..." Sakuno explained.

"Hmmm... I thought because you were in love..." Mr. Okita teased.

"O-Of course not!" Sakuno defensively cried. 'I just care for him... I guess...' Sakuno thought, 'I honestly have no idea why I agreed to this mission...'

"Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you... you would be given a new partner..." Mr. Okita remembered and informed Sakuno as he looked at his wristwatch. "They're late..."

Sakuno looked confused. "... A partner?!"

"Yes... During missions, you would work with someone..." Mr. Okita replied.

"How is that so? Another spy...?" Sakuno wondered and waited for Mr. Okita's reply.

"Not a spy... you'll see, later..."

88888

Meanwhile, Ryoma's manager was having a hard time convincing Ryoma to be watched over by someone.

"Ryoma, you need this! It's for your own good!" The manager cried. "And we're late for the meeting! Come on! We have to go!" The manager pleaded.

Ryoma acted as stubborn as he can.

"Ryoma you're acting so immature... It is embarrassing to let Mr. Okita wait..." The manager tried to calm himself down. "Ryoma!" The manager shouted which showed anger, annoyance and a lot more of mixed emotions.

"Hnnn... Fine, if it would make you stop shouting... my ear hurts..." Ryoma said as he prepared to get inside the car. "Are you coming or not?"

The manager smiled. "Okay... finally!" The manager followed Ryoma in the car.

88888

"Ano... Mr. Okita, what's taking them so long?" Sakuno asked as she gets bored in every passing moment.

"I'm not sure... wait... I'll contact them..." Mr. Okita was about to call them when the office door opened.

It was Ryoma and his manager.

Sakuno suddenly felt nervous, agitated and uncomfortable when Ryoma entered the room. She looked at the newcomers to show that she acknowledged their presence.

"Good afternoon..." Mr. Okita greeted.

"Good afternoon, gomen, were late..." Ryoma's manager apologized. "It's because our car broke down and they had to fix it... you know, too dangerous to take public transportation..." The manager lied and eyed Ryoma.

Ryoma looked blank. It was obvious he didn't enjoy being in Mr. Okita's office.

"Ah, I see... Please, sit down..."

Sakuno cleared her throat.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot... This is Meiru Kuno..." Mr. Okita introduced Sakuno to the guests.

"Good afternoon..." Sakuno greeted and had a handshake with Ryoma's manager. She didn't pay attention to Ryoma who was seating on one of the chairs near Mr. Okita's table.

"Is she, the spy you were talking about?" The manager looked at Sakuno amazed. "Doesn't she look so young? Can she handle it?" The manger looked doubtful at Sakuno.

Sakuno just smiled.

"Yes, she's the one..." Mr. Okita said proudly. Then he turned to Ryoma. "Echizen, Meiru is going to make sure your safe..."

Ryoma looked at Mr. Okita, then at the smiling Sakuno. "Hnnn..."

Suddenly someone knocked on the office door.

"Come in..." Mr. Okita said softly.

Fuji came in smiling at the present company. "Good afternoon..." He looked at Mr. Okita, Ryoma, the manager and the unknown girl to him.

Sakuno's day was getting worse and worse... 'Could it be that Fuji-senpai is my partner? Nah, think positive Sakuno!' Sakuno fidgeted with her skirt and looked really nervous.

Ryoma on the other hand was shocked as well. Fuji smiled at him. "Echizen... nice to see you again..." Fuji said happily.

Mr. Okita and Ryoma's manager were surprised. "You know each other?" The manager said.

"Yes..." Ryoma said, uttering his first words since he entered the office.

"That's great... It's good you know each other!" Mr. Okita clasped his hand on top of his table then he became serious. "Fuji..."

"Sir..." Fuji approached Mr. Okita. "I'm ready to meet my new partner..."

Mr. Okita then smiled at Fuji. "I would like you to meet your new partner, Meiru Kuno..."

Fuji was surprised but not as surprised as Sakuno who thinks she was about to faint. "Sir... Is this for real? **The Meiru Kuno**... one of your top spies?!" Fuji asked excitedly.

Mr. Okita nodded. "Meiru, come here..." Mr. Okita instructed Sakuno to approach him.

Sakuno stood up; she really thought she was about to faint due to the recent shocking events. She wanted to burst! But still, she needed to accept her fate... She approached the desk. "Yes sir..." Sakuno looked pale. As she was in front of Mr. Okita's desk, she didn't dare look at Ryoma nor Fuji who was just beside her, staring at her in amazement. Her normal actions were now limited, afraid that they will find out... find out that she was Sakuno Ryuzaki. Sakuno shook Fuji's hand, showing that she accepts him as her partner. What can she do anyway? She had no choice...

Mr. Okita started. "Meiru, Fuji, the two of you would be working together on **any** mission from now on. Fuji for your first mission with Meiru, you're going to make sure that our tennis star over here..." Mr. Okita smiles at the listening Ryoma. "... Will be safe and out of danger. As you have seen in the news, a Japanese tennis athlete was just killed yesterday. For safety precautions, Echizen's manager hired the two of you as Echizen's personal bodyguards..." Mr. Okita then shifted his gaze to Sakuno and Fuji. "... Meiru with your spy skills... and Fuji with your stratagems and knowledge..." Sakuno and Fuji smiled at their boss. "Meiru... the reason why I chose Fuji as your partner because I saw in him that he learns fast and it seems that he works well with people... and the reason why I'm giving you a partner Meiru because I don't want you to risk your life alone saving the lives of other people..." Mr. Okita explained which made things clear for Meiru. "Now, anymore questions?"

Sakuno raised her hand. "When do we start?"

"Now..."

88888

While Ryoma's manager stayed in Mr. Okita's office having a conversation. Ryoma chose to stay outside with his manager's permission. Well, of course, Sakuno and Fuji was with him too...

"Hnnn... Do you plan to follow me **everywhere**?" Ryoma asked literally.

"Well, it is our job..." Fuji said after which he turned to Sakuno. "It is an honor to be your mission partner, Ms. Kuno..." Fuji said respectfully.

Sakuno smiled. "I'm happy to have you as a partner as well... although you know that were equals now, right?" Sakuno curiously looked at Fuji.

Fuji nodded his head. "But, I still prefer to call you as Ms. Kuno..." Fuji smiled back.

"Nah... I don't feel comfortable, and besides, I think you're older than me..." Sakuno stated.

Fuji and Ryoma stopped to look at her. "Really? Interesting..." Fuji smirked. "Okay, I'll call you...?"

"Meiru... Meiru, is fine..." Sakuno told him, and then she turned to Ryoma as they were all heading out of the police station already. "Uhmmm... Echizen, we're just here as your protectors so don't mind us... go wherever you want..." Sakuno smiled at the blank-looking Ryoma.

Then, finally, uttering the next few words since the meeting. "Would you mind if we go to the tennis courts?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji and Sakuno shook their heads.

88888

The trio went to the tennis club in which after yesterday, became Ryoma's favorite place in playing tennis. Sakuno, Ryoma and Fuji entered finding the desk clerk in her work desk.

'Luckily I'm not working today...' Sakuno thought feeling relieved.

Ryoma approached the desk clerk. "A court please..."

"Hai..." the clerk said and asked Ryoma to sign.

Sakuno, Ryoma and Fuji headed for their courts. Once again, people playing halted their games just to stare at **The Ryoma Echizen **pass by their courts.

"Too bad Ryuzaki is not working today... it would have been fun if she was here with us..." Fuji imagined Sakuno staying with them, cheering as Ryoma and he play a game. What he didn't know was Sakuno **was** **already** with them.

"Hnnn... I played with her yesterday..." Ryoma smirked. "She did something embarrassing that caused her face to be red even when we were already out of the club..." Ryoma remembered as he put his racket down on the bench.

"Really? Interesting... As I remember she refused to go out with me because she was busy..." Fuji said.

Sakuno felt guilty... not wanting to be out place, (even if she perfectly knew what they were talking about), she joined in the conversation. "Who is Ryuzaki?" She asked innocently.

"A good friend and cook..." Fuji described. Sakuno blushed at this... Then Fuji and Sakuno waited for Ryoma's reply.

Ryoma noticed the two of them look at him. "What...?"

"How are you connected to Ryuzaki?" Sakuno took the advantage of knowing who she was to Ryoma.

"Hnnn... she was the granddaughter of our coach before, always cheering on our team... long hair, clumsy, bad-sense of direction..." Ryoma said.

Sakuno could have flared with what he just said. 'Long hair? Clumsy? Bad-sense of direction?' "Ah, okay... she seems nice..." Sakuno smiled and forced herself not to burst.

Fuji nodded then looked at Ryoma who was already prepared on the other side of the court. "One-set match, self-judged, I will serve, Ready?" Then Fuji served.

As the game was ongoing, all the players from the other courts, gathered around Ryoma and Fuji's court to watch the intense game. While watching the game, Sakuno observed her surroundings because she felt someone spying on them. 'That's supposed to be my job...' Sakuno thought as she continued to observe.

After the hot game, Ryoma won with a game of 6-4. "Nice game, Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma commented.

Fuji smiled at him then he noticed Sakuno agitated. "Is there something wrong Meiru?"

Sakuno looked at Fuji. "No, no, I'm just observing things..." Sakuno smiled.

"Ah, okay..." Fuji smiled back at Sakuno. "Echizen, Meiru, want to have a break? My treat..." Fuji invited.

"Arigatou!" Sakuno bowed.

Ryoma pulled down hi cap. "I am kind of thirsty..." Ryoma said.

88888

Sakuno, Ryoma, and Fuji entered a fast food chain. They chose a vacant table.

"So, do you find this watching over thing annoying?" Fuji asked Ryoma.

"Hnnn... yes..." Ryoma answered frankly.

"So, you find us annoying?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma and waited for his answer.

Ryoma looked back at Sakuno. "No, not really... both of you are better than some old scary guy I don't know..." He said coolly.

Sakuno and Fuji smiled at him. "So... what would we order?" Sakuno asked as she looked around the shop.

"I was actually planning to invite someone else right now..." Fuji told Ryoma and Sakuno. "... is it okay?" Fuji asked.

"Sure..." Ryoma said.

Sakuno smiled. "I'll get the orders for us..."

"No, I'll do it..." Fuji volunteered and was about to stand up but Sakuno pushed him back down.

"I insist..." Sakuno told Fuji. "... and besides, it's the opportunity for you guys to talk..." Sakuno left for the counter.

Fuji smiled. "I'll invite Ryuzaki..." Fuji said as he was dialing on his phone.

_Kring Kring_

Ryoma heard the sound of a ringing phone. It was coming from Sakuno's bag. Ryoma looked at Sakuno ordering. "Hnnn..."

Fuji flipped his phone close. "No one is answering... she must be busy..." Fuji inferred. Fuji then turned to Ryoma and decided to start a conversation. "So, Echizen, how was the Grand Slam? Was it tough?" Fuji asked Ryoma with interest.

"No, not really..." He said calmly. "Say, Fuji-senpai, is Meiru Kuno really a spy?" Ryoma this time looked at Fuji with interest.

"Yes, one of my favorite actually... I'm happy I was given the opportunity to be her partner... Such great honor..." Fuji said dreamily. "In such a young age, she has already changed the lives of other people..."

"Hnnn..." Ryoma pulled his cap down. "She looks suspicious to me..." Ryoma said.

"What made you say that?" Fuji wondered.

"Nothing... I just feel that I know her..." Ryoma said. "It's actually weird..."

Fuji chuckled. "Here she comes..."

Sakuno put the orders on their table and they gobbled everything in a few minutes.

Then Ryoma remembered something. "Oh, Kuno, something was ringing in your bag a while ago."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "Really?" Sakuno opened her bag to check her phone. The phone flashed... 'Fuji' Sakuno went pale then she turned to Ryoma who was staring at her. "It was Mr. Okita... I'll just call him back later..." Sakuno said trying to be calm.

"Maybe it's something important..." Fuji said while taking a sip from his soda.

"No, he gave us all the instructions he needed to tell us... I guess I just forgot something in his office..." Sakuno lied professionally. She was used to lying because of her missions. Sometimes she needed to lie to get information.

"Ah okay..." Fuji took one last sip from his soda. "Too bad Ryuzaki wasn't here..." Fuji said disappointed. "It would have been nice to introduce her to you, Meiru..." Fuji sadly looked at his phone.

Sakuno just smiled at Fuji. Ryoma was staring at Sakuno.

88888

Sakuno returned to her condo as she changed back to her normal self. Sakuno knocked on the door waiting for Tomoka to open it. The door opened immediately after the knock and Sakuno was greeted happily by Tomoka.

"Sakuno-chan! Happy to see you! I ordered pizza..." Tomoka pulled Sakuno in then she opened the newly delivered pizza box. "Mmm..." Tomoka smelled the wonderful aroma of the food. "Sakuno-chan, come... let's eat!" Tomoka called Sakuno over.

Sakuno shook her head as she placed her inside the closet. "Nah... Tomo-chan... I'm still full from what I ate a while ago..." Sakuno smiled at her friend taking a huge bite form the slice of pizza.

"Really...?" Tomoka said paying more attention to the pizza she was eating rather than Sakuno.

"Yeah... Fuji-senpai treated Ryoma-kun and me in a food chain..." Sakuno said.

With what Sakuno said, Tomoka's attention was caught. "Y-You ate with Ryoma-sama?! Ahhh!!! Lucky!" Tomoka hugged her friend.

Sakuno was laughing.

"Nyah... Sakuno-chan, you seem close with Fuji-senpai... Are you sure you're not **just **friends?" Tomoka looked at Sakuno suspiciously.

"We're just friends..." Sakuno confirmed. '... and Mission Partners...' Sakuno thought happily.

"Ah okay!" Tomoka said cheerfully and resumed eating her pizza.

Sakuno opened the television to watch the news. The reporter was in front of an apartment building... and men clothed in police uniform surrounded the area. _"Late this afternoon in an apartment building here in Tokyo, another massacre was made on a tennis athlete. This time a representative of Japan in the U.S. Open... The Chief Police gives a warning to all tennis athletes to be aware of their surroundings cause there is a murderer on the loose..." _The reporter ended the news about the massacre.

Sakuno sighed. "What's wrong with the killer? He or she must be captured soon..." Sakuno whispered to herself. "This is dangerous for Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno said concerned. As Sakuno looks up, she sees Tomoka staring at her slyly.

"Ahh... Sakuno-chan, worried..." Tomoka poked Sakuno on the shoulder, teasing her.

"Ano... Tomo-chan! What are you talking about?! I thought you're eating pizza?" Sakuno smiled at her hyper friend.

Tomoka scratched her head. "I seemed to have finished it..."

Sakuno smiled at her friend. "Are you going to watch?"

"Can I? I want to watch a new melodrama showing today! Arigatou..."

Sakuno handed the remote to her best friend. "I'll be in my room for a bit..." Sakuno said heading to her room.

She took a refreshing shower and lay on her bed, thinking of the things that had happened to her recently. Today, she was assigned a mission to protect Ryoma alongside with her Fuji-senpai... While on mission, she needed to make sure that her cover won't be blown, which was a hard task, since just a while ago... she already endangered herself with the call... She needed to be really careful now. But a thought suddenly came to Sakuno 'Since Fuji-senpai is my partner, shouldn't I tell him about me?' Sakuno needed advice, and she knew who she was going to ask it from...

Sakuno got up and brought out the small laptop look-alike. That was her only connection with Mr. Okita if she wasn't in his office. She pressed the button that activates it and in a few moments, Mr. Okita was on the screen.

"_Good evening, Meiru..." _Mr. Okita greeted. _"Can I help you with anything?" _He asked calmly as he fixed some papers on his desk.

"You're still in your office, sir, why?" Sakuno asked.

"_Lots of paper work... and I have to stay late because of the massacre that just happened this afternoon..."_ Sakuno's boss did his paper work as he talked to Sakuno. _"What is it dear? As you can see, I am kind of busy..."_

Sakuno prepared to tell Mr. Okita. "Sir... about my other identity, do you think I should tell my partner?" Sakuno expectantly waited for her boss's answer.

Mr. Okita looked at Sakuno through the screen. _"Meiru... Haven't you told him yet? But dear, it is your decision... If you tell him, you can work more comfortable and free... If you don't, you're sure that no one would attack when you're Sakuno..."_ Mr. Okita explained to his spy. _"It depends on you..."_

Sakuno smiled. "Arigatou! Gomen for disturbing..."

"_It's okay dear... Just do your best in that mission..." _And after a few moments, Mr. Okita was gone in the screen.

Sakuno thought about what her boss said. 'What would be better? Hmmm... I'll just tell him when it's the right time...' Sakuno thought.

As Sakuno was about to lie down and sleep, she remembered something. "Ah! The research! Polonium... Polonium..." Sakuno immediately turned her laptop open and researched on Polonium. "I can't afford to flunk just because of these missions!" Sakuno told herself as she frantically searched for the appropriate sight. "Oh, I also forgot about the magazine!" Sakuno sprinted out of her room and saw Tomoka crying because of a drama on tv. She got the magazine on the mantelpiece and started her contribution in her biochemistry thesis paper. "Ahh... Why is my life a mess?!" Sakuno whined as she furiously typed in her laptop.

88888

_From the author: Hope you enjoyed! Please R and R! Wait for my updates!_


	5. Chapter 5: Taking the Privilege

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: I hope you like the chapter! Oh, and if you see and mistakes, inform me... Thank You!!!_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 5: Taking The Privilege

Sakuno woke up early the next day and immediately went to school. Her first subject was biochemistry once again. Luckily, she finished her research last night and had something to contribute and give to Fuji today. Upon entering the classroom, all the students were whispering, muttering, and giggling excitedly with each other. Sakuno noticed her senpai sitting in their normal table and took the seat next to him.

"What's up with the class?" Sakuno asked Fuji as she looked around the classroom at the excited students.

Fuji smiled. "Some students only knew that Echizen was attending college in here today..." Fuji looked at the rest of his classmates me too. "That's why they're all excited... I believe their all fans of him..." Fuji looked at Sakuno who was still looking at her classmates.

After realizing that Fuji was looking at her, she turned to him. "Is there something on my face?" Sakuno looked at Fuji curiously.

Fuji snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah, nothing... just find you very cute today..." Fuji commented tactlessly blurting out a part of his thoughts.

Sakuno blushed and then remembered about their thesis paper. "Ano... Fuji-senpai, I almost forgot!" Sakuno brought out a brown envelope from her bag and handed it to Fuji. "I started researching on Polonium, and here's what I've got..."

Fuji skimmed through the papers. "Ah, okay... I'll show you what I have done so far tomorrow... I don't have a hard copy, yet..." Fuji returned the research in the envelope and put it in his bag. "Ryuzaki, I'll tell you something later..."

"Ah okay..." Sakuno looked at her senpai. "Where's the professor?" She looked at the wall clock; He was late.

The classroom door opened and their biochemistry professor entered with someone Sakuno had been dreading about the fast few days; Ryoma Echizen. The class's noise became even more boisterous as the tennis champion stepped in the room. "Good morning class! Sorry for being late..." The professor approached his desk as Ryoma still followed him.

Ryoma cleared his throat.

The professor looked at him then chuckled. "Oh, I almost forgot! I am so old... Today, a new student would be joining us in our biochemistry class..." The professor started. The class's noise seems intolerable. "Quiet!" The class became quiet. "Okay, continuing... Ryoma Echizen would be taking biochemistry class with us starting today..."

The class burst into murmurs, giggles, and whispers once more. The usual reaction when Ryoma was seen around. He sighed. Ryoma scanned the room, hoping to find a familiar face. When Sakuno saw that he was scanning the class, she immediately put her face in a book, pretending to read. Fuji looked at Sakuno noticing her sudden change of actions, then found Ryoma scanning the room. He smirked.

"Now, Echizen, would you kindly take your seat? We're already running out of time..." The professor started writing on the whiteboard about that day's lesson.

Ryoma looked for a place to sit while the whole class started offering him. Sakuno remained silent... as Fuji noticed Ryoma being bothered so much, he decided to show himself and offer him a seat. "Echizen..." Fuji called over.

Ryoma looked at Fuji's direction after hearing the familiar voice. He smiled when he saw his senpai standing to show himself. He approached their table as their other classmates whined and grunted disappointedly. Ryoma took a seat next to Fuji not noticing Sakuno yet. "Fuji-senpai... we have the same biochemistry class too?" Ryoma whispered as he pulled his cap down.

"Unfortunately, yes..." Fuji joked and then he turned his gaze to Sakuno, who was still hiding her face in the book. 'What's wrong with her? Why is she hiding from Echizen?'

After the professor finished writing what he was supposed to write on the board, he remembered something he needed to say. "Oh yes, Echizen, I almost forgot, since you seem to know Fuji and Ryuzaki, you can have them as your lab partners..." The professor said as he started handing out the results of a pop quiz.

Ryoma looked at the girl whose face was hidden in the book. "Ryuzaki?" Ryoma smirked as she lifted her head to look at him.

Sakuno smiled. 'I don't even know why I hid my face using the book... What's wrong with me...?' "Ohaiyo..." Sakuno greeted Ryoma. "Nice to see you..."

Ryoma smiled. "Yes, nice to see you..."

Sakuno blushed after which the professor started to discuss about that day's topic.

88888

Sakuno and Fuji had to catch up with the fast Ryoma who was avoiding the crowd. "Wait up!" Sakuno shouted. Ryoma looked back finding Sakuno and Fuji desperately trying to catch up with him.

"Hnnn... What?" Ryoma looked at them blankly.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Fuji asked as he smiled at Ryoma.

"Is that it?" Ryoma asked sheepishly.

Sakuno and Fuji nodded. "Oh and I have to make sure you're safe, right?" Fuji remembered and commented it slyly.

Sakuno tried to act as innocent as possible. "What do you mean by that Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji looked at her. "That's what I'm going to tell you later... but first, let's fill our stomachs up..." Fuji smiled.

Sakuno smiled back at him. 'Well, this is going to be fun... as long as I don't blow my cover...'

The three headed to the shaded area of their school after they ate their lunch. "Do you really have to tell her?" Ryoma looked at Fuji slightly irritated and embarrassed.

Fuji chuckled. "I can't keep anything from her..." Fuji looked at Sakuno. "I hope she doesn't keep anything from me too..."

That struck Sakuno hard and she immediately removed the guilty feeling as she laughed as real as possible even if it was hard to in that situation. "Well, you are my best friend now and I guess I told you everything..." Sakuno smiled and tried to hide the guilt in her eyes. 'Gosh, this is harder than lying in my last mission...'

"I'm happy to know that..." Fuji looked touched.

The three chose a place where it's deserted and quiet. "Hnnn..." Ryoma said as he sat down Indian sit. Sakuno and Fuji did the same.

"Since you said we're best friends now, may I call you Sakuno?" Fuji looked at Sakuno expectantly.

"Alright..." Sakuno said sweetly. "So, what's up?"

"Oh yes, this is about my job..." Fuji started.

"Really? Were you assigned to another crime?" Sakuno asked innocently. Ryoma remained silent and in a few minutes he was snoozing.

"Yesterday... I was given a partner in which we were both assigned into a mission..." Fuji told the whole story to Sakuno who was listening intently despite the fact she already knew. She wanted to play so she took the advantage.

"Say, Fuji-senpai, what do you think of Meiru Kuno?" Sakuno tried to look curious while waiting for Fuji's answer.

"She is an amazing girl who has saved the lives of many people in such a young age... would you believe that she's younger than me?"

Sakuno smiled. "Really? Wow... she is very talented..." Sakuno tried to look so amazed. "Say, is she pretty?"

Fuji nodded. "Yeah... as pretty as you..." Fuji commented as he looked slyly at Sakuno's blushing form.

"Ano... since you're partners, you will be best friends right?" Sakuno asked a lot of questions having fun hearing good and satisfying answers from her senpai. In a few minutes, the two had to wake up Ryoma for the next class.

Sakuno, Fuji and Ryoma headed out of right after the last bell rang. "Sakuno, I'll give you the biochemistry research tomorrow... Oh, and Echizen, since your our partner as well right now, can you look for polonium we can use for the experiment? Thanks..." Fuji assigned the things they needed for the project as they headed out of school. Fuji looked at his watch. "Where is Meiru? It's already after school..."

Sakuno forgot about that! "Ano... Fuji-senpai, I have some errands to do for Tomoka today so I have to go home now..." Sakuno lied while she fidgeted with her blouse nervous.

"Really? I wanted to introduce you to Meiru..." Fuji looked disappointed. "I called you yesterday but I guess you were busy... Maybe next time?"

Sakuno looked sadly at Fuji for rejecting him on something for the second time but tried to cheer-up. She nodded and left immediately to be Meiru Kuno once again. Fuji looked at Sakuno as she sprinted out of the campus. "She said she wouldn't keep anything from me... but what is she doing right now?" Fuji softly whispered to himself disappointed.

Ryoma looked at Sakuno then at Fuji. "Ryuzaki seems worried about something don't you think?" Ryoma once again pulled his cap down.

Fuji looked at Ryoma. "You noticed too? She's acting differently these days..." Fuji showed his beautiful cerulean eyes as he looked at nothing in particular. "Where is Meiru Kuno?"

Suddenly someone landed in front of them from one of the school's walls who they had failed to notice. "Present..." The spy smiled at them with her black gleaming wig and a new set of clothes. "Sorry, for being late... I had to get my wallet from Mr. Okita's office, the one I left yesterday?" Sakuno lied professionally.

"Ah okay..." Fuji smiled at Sakuno. "I wanted to introduce you to someone just a while ago, but she had to leave for an errand..."

"Really? If only I wasn't late..." Sakuno whined acting the best she can.

"No it's okay..." Fuji chuckled. "So, Ryoma, where you going now?"

Ryoma was about to answer when his cell phone rang. He flipped it open, "Moshi moshi..." A loud voice could be heard from the other line as he started blabbering things to Ryoma about his schedule. "Okay, okay, pick me up in school..." Ryoma said as he listened to more of his boss's hysterias. "Yes, yes, Fuji-senpai and Kuno are with me, don't worry..." Ryoma then flipped his phone close. "Hnnn... How annoying..."

Sakuno and Fuji smiled at Ryoma. "So, we're we going?" Sakuno asked.

"A party... so, prepare... because it would be pretty crowded..." Ryoma said as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

88888

Sakuno, Fuji and Ryoma stepped out of the limo and followed Ryoma's manager in a hotel. "Are you ready?" The manager asked Ryoma as he combed his hair. "There would be a lot of annoying and bothersome reporters... there would also be critics and a lot of famous people in here... so prepare yourself for anything..." The manager instructed. "And, always stay close to Fuji and Kuno to be safe if ever anything happens..." Ryoma just remained silent as he looked at his manager still combing his gelled hair.

Fuji was wearing a tuxedo himself. Sakuno found her formal itchy. 'How annoying! If I knew we were going to a party I could have brought one of my more comfortable gowns!" Sakuno continued to scratch her stomach.

Fuji scanned the hotel; it was grand and big. Suddenly Sakuno called him.

"Ano... Fuji what are you waiting for? We're going in!" Sakuno called as she headed for the entrance with Ryoma and his manager.

"Coming..." Fuji replied as he skidded towards Sakuno.

Sakuno wasn't that awestricken with the glamour and marvel of the hotel's decorations since she had seen a number of parties like this already. Fuji on the other hand looked around in wonder as they continued to follow Ryoma and his manager.

'I am pretty lucky for being Meiru Kuno at times...' Sakuno thought. 'I get the opportunity and advantage to go to parties like these...' She thought happily. As they continued to walk around the hall filled with people dressed elegantly, Sakuno felt that was someone was looking at her... Sakuno found an old man looking at her who approached Ryoma's manager and took the manager's company away from the three. "Who's he?" Sakuno asked Ryoma.

"The chairman of a sports gear company..." Ryoma explained. "He wants me to model his products..."

Sakuno looked at the old man then turned her attention was caught by a group of luxuriously clothed women who were accessorized with big and expensive gems. One of them approached Ryoma. "Echizen-kun... would you like to accompany me for tonight?" The girl dressed in pink halter look at Ryoma then she noticed the beautiful girl with him and looked at her enviously and full of hatred.

"No thank you..." Ryoma said immediately seeing the girl's gaze at Sakuno.

"Say, if that's so, then would you just kindly introduce us to your company?" The speaker eyed Fuji this time, who smiled showing her magnificent white perfect teeth.

"Hnnn... Hikari, this is Fuji, Fuji this is Hikari..." Ryoma looked at her blankly and bored. "And... Hikari this is Kuno, Kuno-" Ryoma was cut.

"I don't need to know her cause I don't want too..." Hikari said sharply.

Sakuno looked at her with full disgust. 'What a girl... such ego and arrogance... I guess the world can contain people like her... What a shame...'

Ryoma and Fuji looked at the expressionless Sakuno. "Hnnn... let's go..." Ryoma walked away from Hikari who was immediately followed my Fuji and Sakuno.

"Kuno, don't mind her... she's just really like that..." Ryoma explained as they headed for the food table.

"Ah... it's okay... I'm used to people like that..." Sakuno smiled at Ryoma.

Fuji looked at Sakuno. "She's just jealous because you look beautiful..." Fuji inferred as he grabbed a plate and allowed the caterers to put food on his plate.

"Ano..." Sakuno blushed.

'Just like Sakuno...' Fuji thought. 'Would blush when I say she's beautiful and would always say she's fine even if it's obvious she's not... I guess it's just coincidence... or maybe not...' Fuji took a bite from his fish stick.

After a few moments, a group of reporters approached Ryoma and bombarded him with questions... the usual. Ryoma sighed... After the reporters, a group of other famous tennis players approached him and congratulated him with the championship. Sakuno looked at Ryoma admiringly. Fuji looked at Sakuno on the other hand, observing more of her actions. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi..."

"_Fuji-senpai! This is Osakada, have you seen Sakuno?" _Tomoka sounded worried

Fuji looked at his wristwatch it was five minutes-passed nine. Sakuno should have been home right now... And didn't she just say she needed to run errands for Tomoka? "Uhmmm... Osakada, last time I saw her was in school... I'm sorry but I don't know where she is..."

"_Oh no... Where could she be? She promised me she'll never go home late again! Arigatou Fuji-senpai..." _

Fuji put his phone back in his pocket. "Sakuno what are you hiding from us?" Fuji whispered to himself.

88888

The party continued until it was over and Sakuno, Fuji and Ryoma had stepped in the black limo once again with Ryoma's manager. "Thank you for accompanying us tonight, Mr. Fuji... Ms. Kuno..." The manager bowed in thanks.

"No problem..." Fuji assured. "The good thing is nothing bad happened and Echizen's safe..." Fuji smiled.

"Arigatou..." The manager said again then nudged Ryoma. "Hnnn... Arigatou..."

Sakuno and Fuji smiled at Ryoma.

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot... Ms. Kuno, I would have to ask you a favor... if it's alright?" The manager looked at Sakuno expectantly.

"Okay..." Sakuno waited for the manager to speak again.

"The chairman of the 'Sports Packed' company had asked me to take you as a model along with Ryoma..." The manager explained.

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the manager shocked. Fuji chuckled. "That's wonderful Kuno! Take it!"

Sakuno looked at Fuji then at the manager. "I-I can't sir, I'm too busy with another assignment..." Sakuno lied for she didn't want to place herself in another tight situation. 'But that's a wonderful opportunity to be closer to Ryoma... it would have been best if I would take it as Sakuno Ryuzaki...'Sakuno thought.

"That's too bad... Kuno, this is a wonderful opportunity, please take it... The chairman wants you in the advertisement... He has admired you for your beauty!" The manager explained.

Sakuno blushed with the compliments. Fuji noticed it.

"Ano... I'll ask my boss first..." Sakuno said. 'I need advice...'

"Ah, okay... I understand..." The manager said. "If you decide to take it, just go to this address tomorrow after school..." The manager took a business card from his coat pocket.

"Hai... Arigatou, sir..." Sakuno bowed to Ryoma's manager. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun..."

With Sakuno's last words, Fuji was shocked. 'Ryoma-kun eh...' "Kuno, you just called Echizen, Ryoma-kun..." Fuji whispered to Sakuno

Sakuno looked at Fuji. "No, I called him Echizen..."

Fuji looked at her slyly. "You don't remember?"

88888

Sakuno was dropped of in the town square where she immediately returned to her normal self and headed home. She sighed. "Another day ends... and once again, I am exhausted..." She whispered to herself as she knocked on the condo door. Tomoka opened it for her. "Sakuno! Where did you go? It's already half-past eleven!" Tomoka said worried.

"I-I had to go somewhere..." Sakuno lied this time nervous. She couldn't stand lying like this forever.

Tomoka eyed her suspiciously. "Yup, you're lying... Sakuno I know you..." Tomoka said.

"Nah, Tomoka what are you saying! Honestly I had to go somewhere for a... project..." Sakuno smiled trying the best she could to hide that she was lying. "Wouldn't you let me in?" Sakuno rubbed her hands. "It's kind of chilly in here..."

Her best friend let her in but still continued to look suspiciously at Sakuno who entered her room. After a few minutes she knocked on her door.

_Knock Knock_

Sakuno opened it wearing her orange pajamas. "Is there something you need Tomo-chan?"

Tomoka looked at her tired best friend. "Sakuno, we need to talk..."

Sakuno allowed Tomoka to enter her room and she sat on her bed. "What is it?" Sakuno asked her best friend concerned.

Tomoka looked at Sakuno. "You seem different these days..." Tomoka started. "... and it seems you're hiding something from me..."

Sakuno looked at her best friend guiltily. She wanted to confide her other identity to Tomoka but she can't... if she did that, she would be risking her best friend's life. "I'm fine..." Sakuno lied even if it was against her will to do it to Tomoka.

Tomoka continued to look at Sakuno. "You're lying... I can feel it and I know it... I have known you for years and I know when you're lying or not! It's not my fault I'm worried about you, okay? I'm your best friend..." Tomoka looked really sad. "You've been going home late these days... why is that so?"

Sakuno looked at her best friend. "Tomoka, there are things I can't tell you because... I just can't..." Sakuno looked away from her best friend sadly.

"Why not? I'll understand..." Tomoka touched Sakuno's hand. "I called Fuji-senpai a while ago and I asked if he has seen you then he said the last time he saw you was in school... that's why I got so worried..." Tomoka looked at her friend.

"Y-You what?!" Sakuno jumped up suddenly. "Y-You called Fuji-senpai?" 'Oh no... what I lied about... He'll be suspicious!' Sakuno thought nervously.

"S-Sakuno, are you alright?" Tomoka looked concerned at her friend become agitated.

"Uhmmm... I-I'm fine, do not worry..." Then Sakuno faked a yawn. "I-I'm sleepy now, can we continue this tomorrow?" Sakuno pulled Tomoka up from her bed and led her outside. "Goodnight..."

"But-" Tomoka started hence Sakuno had already shut her bedroom door.

Sakuno brought out her small laptop look-alike once again. In a few moments the screen came to life once more. "Good-" Sakuno looked at the wall clock; it was midnight. "... Morning sir! Sorry to call at this time but I just need advice..."

Mr. Okita looked at the stressed-looking Sakuno. "Fire away..." Sakuno's boss listened to her as she told her misfortunes and the manager's offer.

"So, what do you think sir?" Sakuno looked at her boss, waiting for his reply.

"Well dear, maybe next time, you shouldn't put yourself in such situation... good thing it was only Fuji! If it was an enemy you could have been put to danger! Anyways, the best way to solve the conflict is to just tell your partner... Nothing would be wrong since he **is **your partner..." Mr. Okita calmly explained his thoughts about the situation. "And... about the offer, take it... just make sure you would learn your lesson not to put yourself in a tight situation..."

"Hai... arigatou for giving me your time!" Sakuno turned the gadget off and thought about what her boss said.

"I think I need to tell Fuji-senpai already..." Then Sakuno dozed off to sleep.

88888

_From the author: Hope you enjoyed! Please R and R! Wait for my updates!_


	6. Chapter 6: Hindered By His Weakness

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Hope you enjoy the chapter, Okay??? Hehe, oh and don't forget to review and read and wait for more updates!!! Kk, sorry for my gestures, am high right now... Tnx to the cocolate goodie I just ate a moment ago... Hahaha_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 6: Hindered By His Weakness

After the day with no similar classes with Fuji, Sakuno immediately went to her senpai's last class and waited outside the classroom door. As soon as the class ended, the students came out of the room and in a few seconds, Fuji exited the class too.

"Fuji-senpai…!" Sakuno shouted as she saw that Fuji failed to notice her.

Fuji looked at the direction of the shout and smiled when he saw that it was Sakuno. "Hi… Didn't see you all day…"

Sakuno just smiled back then her face turned serious. "I need to tell you something very important… and I need to tell it to you in private…" Sakuno said softly to her listening senpai.

Fuji looked at Sakuno curiously. "Okay… But now, I have to go to Echizen..." Fuji headed to his locker adjacent to the classroom and put his paraphernalia in it. "I guess you're now available for the afternoon…" Fuji collected what he needed for his studies then closed his locker. He then looked at the confused looking Sakuno. "Is there something wrong?" Fuji asked concerned.

'Now, is not the right time… you will know later Fuji-senpai…' Sakuno shook her head. "No, I'm fine, no need to worry about me! So are we going to Ryoma-kun?"

Fuji nodded and went to where Echizen was with Sakuno.

88888

"Sir, Minami has been sent…" The dark figure informed the group's mysterious leader.

"Good… I just hope that he wouldn't fail us…"

"I'm just wondering sir, how about the international spy… Meiru Kuno, don't we need to get her out of the way too?" The figure hidden in the shadows tries to satisfy his curiosities.

The mysterious leader chuckles. "Kuno… yes, yes, we would deal with her some time soon… in the meantime… continue to spy on her, figure out her hidden identity so we would see her vulnerability… Fuji is easy to be out of our way…"

"Yes, sir…"

"Inform me immediately if Minami had been successful… you may leave…"

The dark figure leaves the room and heads for his task.

88888

"Fuji-senpai where are we going? I thought we we're going to meet Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked bewildered as Fuji leads her out of the campus. "His last class should be Japanese Literature right?"

Fuji chuckled. "Echizen left school early today because he had several appointments to make up for in the last few days… and now, we're going to the advertising company where he is modeling for 'Sports Packed'…" Fuji started as Sakuno continued to follow him involuntarily.

"Then who has been guarding him for he rest of the day? Meiru Kuno?" Sakuno was bewildered. 'Was it supposed to be me?'

"Echizen insisted that he didn't need to bother Meiru and me from our studies today with his busy schedule, so he convinced his manager to go on without us… it's actually very generous of him… But also very risky for his safety…"

Sakuno sighed with relief. 'I didn't know that the photo shoot was today…' Sakuno thought deeply. 'Whether I go with him or not to the advertising company he is still going to know either way…'

"… And this is the wonderful opportunity for you to meet Meiru Kuno and see her pose for the camera, well if she takes the favor. But nevertheless, she's still going to be there!" Fuji looked at the agitated Sakuno. "I'm happy you are free today…"

Sakuno smiled and nodded. 'I guess this is the right time to tell him…' Sakuno looked around. 'Good, not much people around…' "Fuji-senpai, I'm going to tell you now…" Sakuno said softly.

Fuji stopped and looked at Sakuno. "You have my ears…"

Sakuno took in a deep breath and started. "I am Me-"

Sakuno was cut when Fuji's cell phone rang. "Gomen…" He apologized to Sakuno then he pressed the answer button. "Moshi moshi…"

'Nice timing! Whoever called…?" Sakuno waited impatiently as Fuji talked on the phone. In a few moments Fuji's tone started to sound frantic and he opened his beautiful cerulean eyes which at that instant were filled with fear. His face looked worried and frightened at the same time. Sakuno looked at her senpai with concern. "Fuji-senpai… what's wrong?"

Fuji turned to Sakuno and tried to calm himself. "Sakuno… Something happened to Yuuta, he's in the hospital right now…" Fuji dialed a phone number on his cell phone. "Mr. Okita… I'm sorry but I have to withdraw from the mission right now… My brother is in the hospital and I am humbly asking for your permission…" Fuji sounded desperate as he continued to talk to Mr. Okita on the phone. "Hai, hai… Arigatou…" Fuji put his phone back in his pocket. "Would you like to come with me to the hospital?" Fuji looked expectantly at Sakuno.

Sakuno looked back at him sadly. "I can't, gomen…" 'I still have to attend the photo shoot, and besides… no one would guard Ryoma-kun if I come with him…'

Fuji looked disappointed. "Ah, okay-"

"Maybe later, I would visit Yuuta…" Sakuno smiled gently at her senpai.

Fuji cheered up a bit. "Okay… Yuuta is in the General Hospital beside the Flower Garden… see you later, Sakuno… and maybe you could tell me another time…" Fuji bowed and hurried to start his car. Sakuno watched Fuji as he drove out of the campus.

Sakuno sighed. "Well, so much for letting him know… maybe next time…" Sakuno's phone rang and she flipped it open. "Moshi moshi…"

"_Meiru… this is your boss… Fuji wouldn't be with you for a while, something happened to his brother…" _Mr. Okita's voice sounded firm from the other line.

"I know sir… I was with him when he knew about it… actually, he just left…"

"_Meiru, you have to be careful right now… I have a feeling whoever attacked Fuji's brother is the tennis athlete killer… He used a Fuji's own brother to bring Fuji out of the way… You have to be careful now so that it won't happen to you…" _Mr. Okita warned.

"Actually sir, I was about to tell my partner about 'it' a while ago… I was cut in before I could tell him with the news about his brother…" Sakuno said sadly as she thought of her frightened senpai. 'I'm not used to seeing him that way…'

"_Now, you have to strengthen your guard… your guard towards Echizen, yourself and of course… your identity…" _

Sakuno could feel a sudden intensity of nobility and bravery in her… also, a sudden realization of great responsibility upon her shoulders emerged. "Mr. Okita… I promise that I would make sure this mission would be fulfilled…" Sakuno assured to her boss. "I promise…" She flipped her phone close. Sakuno had to go to Echizen now… she's the only protection for him at the moment while Fuji was in his weakest point.

88888

Sakuno changed to Meiru Kuno on her way and was greeted by Ryoma's manager upon entering the building.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Ms. Kuno… Mr. Takamura is waiting upstairs with Ryoma…" Ryoma's manager greeted Sakuno cheerfully. "We are lucky to have the chairman himself as our photographer today!" Ryoma's manager smiled at Sakuno then noticed that someone wasn't with her today. "Say, where is Fuji?" The manager wondered.

Sakuno frowned at the thought of Fuji but she still explained it to Ryoma's manager. "So you see Mr. Mandrake, Fuji won't be able to attend to the mission at the moment… But don't worry… I can handle the job!" Sakuno ended her explanation by reassuring Mr. Mandrake.

Mr. Mandrake sighed. "I guess I can't do anything about the situation right now… I just hope that Fuji's brother would recover fast and nothing more like this would happen…" The two continued walking until they reached the room where the photo shoot would take place. She was kind of nervous for this happening.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kuno, glad you could come!" Mr. Takamura grinned when he saw Sakuno. "Please follow Ms. Mori here…" A middle-aged woman approached Sakuno. "… And she would help you to dress up…"

Sakuno looked around the studio, there were lights almost everywhere and the camera they were going to use was still untouched in front of the backgrounds. Sakuno's gaze fell on Ryoma who was looking at her all the time; she blushed. She then followed Ms. Mori in another room connected to the studio. The middle-aged woman gave Sakuno her tennis outfit and in a few minutes, Sakuno was brought to another room where make-up would be put on her. "Ms. Kuno, you have a beautiful face…" Ms. Mori inquired as she started dabbing powder on Sakuno's face.

Sakuno blushed but thanked the woman for complementing her.

"You look perfect with Mr. Echizen…" The woman continued putting make-up on after which she ended with putting some lip gloss on Sakuno's cherry lips. "There all done…" Ms. Mori gazed at the teen in front of her. She then led her back to the studio where Mr. Takamura, Mr. Mandrake and Ryoma are waiting.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Mr. Takamura clapped his hands and asked Sakuno to prepare posing solo first.

"B-But Mr. Takamura, I don't really know how to pose…" Sakuno said nervously.

Ryoma smirked at the nervous Sakuno. 'You remind me of someone…'

"Don't worry! Just follow what I tell you to do…" Mr. Takamura ushered Sakuno in front of the camera. When Sakuno was ready to pose Mr. Takamura handed Sakuno a 'Sports Packed' tennis racket. "Now, put that racket over your left shoulder... on your left shoulder dear, not on your right… there now perfect, all you need is a big beautiful smile…."

The photo shoot continued until it was time for them to go. "Great session, I loved it! I'll just call Mr. Mandrake here if I would want to see your poses again… So long!" The chairman waved as the van headed out to the main road.

88888

"Now, Ryoma I am dropping you here where there are not much people… I will just call you if ever you have another appointment… don't forget, stick to Ms. Kuno **every time** until you reach your villa… Just call your driver if you want to go home…" Mr. Mandrake instructed, "… And wear the sunglasses I gave you to avoid getting attention…" He then closed the window and headed off.

"Now, Echizen, where do you want to go?" Sakuno asked.

"There's no place that can interest me right now… Hnn…" Ryoma put on his sunglasses as some people were already starting to somehow identify him. "By the way, where is Fuji-senpai?"

Sakuno could have slapped herself for not telling Ryoma. 'I forgot… but didn't his manager tell him? Ah, never mind…' "Echizen, Yuuta was just hospitalized a while ago and Fuji had to rush and visit his brother…" Sakuno said sadly. "That's why he is not here…"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno surprised... "Yuuta is in the hospital?"

Sakuno nodded. "I-Is it okay, if we visit him?"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno. "Sure, why not… where?"

"The hospital near the Flower Garden…" Sakuno said softly remembering her senpai's sad face as he dismissed himself from her a while ago 'I'll just visit Yuuta later as Sakuno…' "Shall we go?"

88888

Sakuno and Ryoma headed to the General hospital wherein as soon as they entered they asked for the room number of Yuuta in the nurses' desk.

"Good afternoon… We're looking for the room of Fuji Yuuta…" Sakuno stated to the nurse as she began typing on her computer.

"Hold on…"

'This is a huge hospital…' Ryoma thought to himself and looked around. He noticed that some people were staring at him, trying to catch his face. He immediately looked away and looked at Sakuno. 'Hnn… so long…'

Sakuno began to tap on the desk slightly losing her patience. "Ms, what is the room number?"

"Gomen for keeping you wait… Fuji Yuuta, room 172."

"Arigatou…" Sakuno bowed and approached Ryoma. "Let's go…"

88888

After passing exiting the elevator of the huge hospital, Sakuno and Ryoma finally reached room 172 and knocked on the door. It was immediately opened for them.

"Meiru!" Fuji was surprised and tried to figure out the person behind her. "Echizen?"

Ryoma showed himself and took of the sunglasses. "Can we come in now?"

Fuji chuckled and let them in. After closing the door, Fuji brought them two stools to sit onto. "Thanks for coming…" Fuji said softly as he looked at his younger brother on the hospital bed. "The doctor said that good thing Yuuta was brought to the hospital immediately or else he's status might have become more critical…" Fuji continued to stare at his brother with sad cerulean eyes.

Sakuno looked at the unconscious then at her senpai. She really felt bad for him.

"Ano… Fuji-senpai, what happened to him?" Ryoma asked from behind his lowered cap who took a peek at Yuuta.

"A while ago, when I was with Sakuno…"

Ryoma flinched when he heard Fuji with Sakuno.

"We were supposed to head to your photo shoot in the advertising company… I wanted to introduce Sakuno to Meiru and I had to do my job… Suddenly my phone rang when Sakuno was about to tell me something… It was Mizuki who called…"

'So it was him…' Sakuno thought to herself.

"He told me to come to the General Hospital immediately because Yuuta was stabbed…" Fuji recalled of Mizuki's call. "… He said he will explain everything when I get here…" Fuji then shifted his gaze to Sakuno and Ryoma, then on his hands. "When I got here, Yuuta was in the emergency room and I approached Mizuki… there he explained…"

"_So Yuuta, you have to continue practicing to defeat your brother…" Mizuki once again reminded Yuuta. _

"_I know that…" Yuuta said as he returned one of Mizuki's forehand swings. _

_Just then, someone approached behind Yuuta whom Mizuki thought was just a person who wanted to watch the game, so he let him be. Suddenly the unknown person brought out a knife, which was the time Mizuki became frantic. He decided the only thing he could do to avoid something to happen was hit the man with the ball. So he aimed for the man…_

"_Nani, Mizuki-san, your ball is surely out!" Yuuta said happily little did he know that Mizuki did it on purpose to hit the man. _

_But it was too late._

_Seeing that Mizuki was aiming for him he immediately threw the knife at Yuuta's back and ran away. _

Fuji ended his story and looked at the shock expressions of Sakuno and Ryoma sadly. "I already asked Mizuki to describe the criminal but he failed to notice his face because of the sunglasses and hat he was wearing. All he could say was the man was small and had a fair complexion… I already notified the Chief Police about this…"

Sakuno and Ryoma sympathize with their senpai very much. "Ano, Fuji… Mr. Okita said that the person who attacked your brother is most likely the tennis athlete killer too…" Sakuno informed her senpai. "It looks like you have to leave the mission first to be with Yuuta…" Sakuno looked at his sad senpai.

Fuji apologized to both of them. "Gomen…"

"No need to apologize… I bet Kuno can do her job…" Ryoma smirked and lifted his cap.

"Yep, and don't worry I will protect Echizen at all cause!" Sakuno said trying to cheer up her senpai.

Fuji smiled at them.

Meiru looked at the wall clock; it was quarter to eight. "Nani! It's almost eight! We need to let Yuuta rest! Come on Echizen…" Sakuno started pulling Ryoma out of the door. "Good night Fuji… take care of your brother!" Then Sakuno closed the door.

Fuji chuckled then looked at the wall clock. "I wonder what time Sakuno would be coming…"

88888

Sakuno continued to pull Ryoma through the hallway until they reached the elevator, luckily it was deserted.

"I can walk you know…" Ryoma said blandly as they entered the elevator.

Sakuno ignored his comment and pressed the first floor button. "It's late already, you need to go home…"

"Who are you to tell me that?" Ryoma looked at her annoyed.

Sakuno challenged Ryoma by staring at him. He accepted the challenge and they had a staring contest. The elevator door opened and they were exposed to the world. Sakuno and Ryoma were cut from the staring contest as people started gasping and whispering when they saw **The Ryoma Echizen **in the elevator. It was the time to run.

Both Sakuno and Ryoma sprinted out of the elevator before the adoring group of people could lunge at the tennis star. As they where out of the hospital's perimeter, Sakuno started asking Ryoma to go home again.

"What is your problem! Why do you want me to go home now?" Ryoma snapped at Sakuno.

"Didn't you see just what happened to Yuuta? It dangerous for you already!" Sakuno pleaded to Ryoma. Though another reason was she promised to visit Yuuta as Sakuno… she's running out of time before Tomoka gets suspicious again for coming home so late…

Ryoma stared at Sakuno. "Hnn…" Ryoma dialed his driver's number and told him to pick him up. "Happy?" Ryoma inquired.

Sakuno smiled at him.

Ryoma sighed and looked at the hospital building. "I feel sorry for Fuji-senpai right now…"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma then at the building too… suddenly, she felt that someone was spying on them again, she looked around… but saw no one suspicious.

"Ano… Echizen, you should be careful right now… it is dangerous, we don't want anyone to get hurt again…" Sakuno seriously stated to Ryoma who was looking at her expressionless.

"Yes…" Ryoma said simply then looked towards the road recognizing a vehicle. "Here's my ride home…"

Sakuno looked at the car too. Then the car slowly approached them and they entered.

88888

"Echizen, I'm leaving you right now… Make sure you're defense system is open all the time, call me when you sense trouble, and… see you tomorrow…" Sakuno smiled as she started to walk out of the gate. "Goodbye…" Then Sakuno disappeared into the streets.

"Why am I experiencing such…" Ryoma said to himself. Then he closed the door and was safely inside his villa.

88888

Sakuno still felt that someone was following her so she tried to ditch the person by passing through alleys and dark streets.

"Darn it!" Sakuno mumbled to herself as she sprinted lightly around the city hidden.

She looked around her trying to catch the unwanted stalker.

"Spying is supposed to be my job…" She said annoyed as she continues to feel another person's presence watching her every move…

Sakuno growled then stopped from running realizing that it was hopeless to lose the enemy. 'I'll just go to somewhere crowded' Sakuno started walking again, this time heading for the town square, 'Let me show you how I blend in…'

Sakuno reached the town square and squished herself to the most crowded of places ducking and keeping her head out of sight. Finally, when confident she no longer feels the dangerous aura; she immediately changed to Sakuno and headed to her condo.

88888

Sakuno decided that to have more time in the hospital, she would just have to bring Tomoka with her to assure her that she was completely out of danger… well not quite. Sakuno was glad that Tomoka complied with her request and in a short period of time, she was back at the hospital.

"Do you know what room number Yuuta is in?" Tomoka asked Sakuno as they entered the hospital.

"Yes…" Sakuno smiled sweetly at her best friend. 'I worry about Fuji-senpai… I hope he could recover fast… and of course, Yuuta too…'

88888

Fuji stares at his still unconscious brother.

_Mr. Okita said that the person who attacked your brother is most likely the tennis athlete killer too…_

Fuji looked at his hands then covered his own face to be in peace with his thoughts. 'Being a spy is so risky… Yuuta was involved because of me… I shouldn't let this happen…' Fuji opened his eyes and peered through the gaps between his fingers to look at his brother. 'I have become incompetent… I let my guard down… What would Yuuta think of me now?'

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He recovered himself fast from his thoughts and got up to open the door. It was… a fair, short man wearing sunglasses and a hat carrying a knife.

88888

_From the author: Hope you enjoyed! Please R and R! Wait for my updates!_


	7. Chapter 7: A Whole New Side Of Her

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: This is my favourite chapter so far because of the intensity of emotions it has... Drama and lots of action... More surprisingly from a sweet, gentle girl that is unlikely to fight in battles, anyway! Read on! Hope you enjoy! _

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 7: A Whole New Side Of Her

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He recovered himself fast from his thoughts and got up to open the door. It was… a fair, short man wearing sunglasses and a hat carrying a knife.

That man…

The killer then approaches Fuji.

With shock, incompetence, and confusion on his side, Fuji just moves back from the man… But his eyes… anger were etched on them… (He looked a lot like when he played Akaya Kirahara, but with the additional emotions). Noticing that Fuji hadn't snap out of his shock, the killer takes the precious opportunity to lunge on Fuji. Thanks to Fuji's reflexes, he easily dodges the attack and grabs his hand with the knife and throws him to the floor. Afraid that he was risking his brother and other people's lives, he immediately decided to take the battle somewhere else. Running outside the door and making sure the killer follows him, he climbs the staircase to the hospital's rooftop.

Meanwhile, Sakuno and Tomoka exit their ride from the elevator and immediately saw a weird man running like a lunatic towards the staircase with a knife. Sakuno paled from the sight as Tomoka was hysterical. "G-Gaahhh! S-Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka shouts while pointing at the on the loose criminal. A number of doors opened to check out the racket (mind you… Tomoka's shout was the one that caught attention).

Sakuno grabs her friend's arm. "Tomo-chan, I know you might think I'm crazy but… I would follow that man with the knife…" Tomoka gasps but Sakuno silenced her. "I want you to tell the people that everything is alright… and proceed to Yuuta's room, make sure he would be alright… wait for me there…" Acting swiftly before Tomoka could stop her, Sakuno follows the killer.

From apparent shock to what her best friend had just decided to do… she didn't have the energy to actually startle everyone by shouting 'Stop' to Sakuno or 'What are you doing'. Hearing Sakuno's firm and authoritative voice and tone for the first time, she had the sudden feeling of making sure she follows her or else. Sensing that she was the one and only center of attention left from the racket (since Sakuno and the killer heads to the rooftop), she ushers the people back to their room and proceeds to Yuuta's room. She felt really stupid for letting her best friend risk her life and do something terribly far from her sweet and innocent personality. Deciding that she should do something about the matter too, she skids through the hallway and heads for room 172 to seek for her senpai's help. "Fuji-senpai has experience on these things… not Sakuno-chan…" Shock to see the door open, she immediately enters the room and finds Yuuta alone which added to her surprise more. Now she was frantic and blank-minded. What would she do? She can't leave Yuuta alone! But she can't leave Sakuno too! Settling for the best decision, Tomoka calls the police and stays in Yuuta's room, while waiting for Fuji's return so that he could help Sakuno. 'Sakuno is once again acting different...' Tomoka reminisced as a certain event came flooding back at her... (check author's note)

88888

Sakuno skips two to three steps trying the best she could to catch up with the killer. "What's he doing here anyway?" Sakuno whispers annoyed. 'After the tennis athlete murders, is hospital chaos the next fashion for crimes?' As she continues to follow the man with no idea where he was headed, they finally reached the last floor. Luckily, along the way, nobody had a glance of the light steps of the people involved in the chase. It's as if they were ninjas… well, thanks to her spy abilities… Seeing the criminal head for an open door, which was the only time Sakuno, saw the actual person in front of the person she was chasing… Fuji. "Fuji-senpai?!" Sakuno could have fainted. 'I have no choice but to engage in battle… as Sakuno…' Approaching the rooftop, she sees the two men having a raw battle. Sakuno flinched when the man breaks Fuji's defense and was able to stab his left shoulder. "I think it isn't fair to fight someone without a weapon…" Sakuno commented loud enough for the two to hear and stop their battle. Sakuno eyed the criminal then Fuji's shoulder in which blood was seeping out.

Furious with the disruption, the killer heads for Sakuno instead. "Sakuno!" Fuji shouted as he squeezes his injured shoulder from humongous anger towards the man. 'What is she doing in here! She's going to die!' Trying to run as fast as he can, Fuji approaches Sakuno too… in his case, to protect.

The killer, faster than Fuji (well, obviously since Fuji is injured), aggressively tries to slash Sakuno with his knife but was avoided when Sakuno backs away, stoops, transfers to her enemy's back, then kicks him with so much speed that Fuji had to rub his eyes to see the actual happening. The killer falls to the ground. "You've been a very bad man!" Sakuno said to the man quite teasingly.

The criminal growled in anger while standing up and lunged for another attack. The man skilfully uses his knife and tries to stab Sakuno but she was skilful too. She avoided every attack and was very quick with her actions. Fuji couldn't believe what he was seeing! Deciding that she should already stop this nonsense, she grabbed his arm with the knife and twisted it behind his back. The man screamed in pain. "Please stop it! Let me go!"

Sakuno smirked. "Nani… this isn't enough with what you've done with the tennis athletes! And another thing, you harmed Fuji's brother!" Sakuno shouted in fury.

For the first time, Fuji saw a new side of Sakuno. Seeing this, he began to put two and two together. 'Meiru Kuno…' He stopped running, having a feeling that Sakuno could handle the situation. Fuji opened his eyes to watch the situation better, he liked seeing the criminal suffer, first of all because he is a sadist, second, he killed innocent tennis athletes and third and most important for him, he hurt Yuuta.

Sakuno twisted the arm more and the criminal cried in pain. He tried breaking free by stepping on Sakuno's foot and doing everything else he had in mind to escape, but Sakuno had the momentum and didn't give the slightest chance of handing it to the enemy. "You know, with all the evil things you've done… counting what you were about to do with Fuji-senpai, I have the sudden feeling that I want to kill you…" Sakuno whispered dangerously.

Fuji was shocked with what Sakuno just said. 'Is this really Sakuno in front of me?'

Scared with Sakuno's words, the man whimpered in shock and fear. 'I can't believe this girl turned out to be an incredible threat! She looks so vulnerable on the outside!' "Please… please, don't kill me!" The man screamed in agony and fear. Sakuno just looked at the killer impassively. "Don't kill me! I can give you anything you want!" The man offered.

"Oh please… what could you possibly offer?" Sakuno scoffed.

"… information on the criminal's circle…" The killer said rather confidently. Sakuno abruptly looked at him but continued to hold him in place. Fuji was listening too…

"What criminal circle…?" Sakuno asked shocked, not expecting anything like this. "You mean… there's more of you?"

The man in Sakuno's grasp chuckled. "Of course there is more… but I have to warn you, my boss is really powerful and has all connections… he is to take revenge…" The man's words slipped out of him swiftly and seemed to have affected Sakuno and Fuji a lot.

'I didn't know there was much more to these killings!' Fuji thought shocked as he continued to watch the two.

'It's much more dangerous than I have suspected…' Sakuno twisted the man more. "What is the name of your leader?" Sakuno said sharply.

"I don't know and I don't even know how he looks like…" The man said losing his confidence. "… but even if I did, I wouldn't tell you…" The man sensed that Sakuno's gripped had loosen and took the opportunity to free himself. Sakuno was shocked when the man broke free. The killer tried to lunge at Sakuno again. His attack was so close that Fuji could feel his heart jump out. Snapping back to reality, once again, Sakuno backs away, stoops, transfers to her enemy's back, then kicks him before the man could stand up. When he fell, Sakuno delivered another attack by punching the nape of the man hard. From the precise and strong force that hit him, the man went unconscious. Then Sakuno took the knife from him and sighed with relief that the man could do no harm to them anymore… well, the unknown boss was still a threat to them.

Approaching Sakuno, Fuji hugs her with his free hand and pulls her to his chest. "Don't make me worry like that…" Fuji releases her from his embrace. Deciding to change the battle atmosphere, Fuji started a random conversation. "Where did you learn to do those stuff?" Fuji asked curiously.

'I guess I have to tell him… but I want to have fun first…' Sakuno returns to her old personality puts on the most innocent face she can do. "Do what?"

"The fighting moves, the speed, the strength… all those ninja-like stuff…" Fuji continues to gaze at Sakuno then smirks. "Ne, Sakuno… you're hiding something from Fuji-senpai! I though I was one of your best friends…" Fuji sensing Sakuno's intention, decided to play along too… 'Meiru Kuno…' Fuji puts on a frown.

Sakuno falling for the frown decided that playtime was over. She flails her hands cutely in front of her as her long, wavy auburn hair tied in a pony tail, swayed with the cool night breeze. "Fuji-senpai, you ARE my best friend…" Sakuno takes a deep breath. "I am… Meiru Kuno…" Expecting to see her senpai angry, sad, hysterical, or whatever negative reaction existed in the world, she never thought she would just be… smiled at. Sakuno waves her hand in front of her smiling senpai. "Hello… are you alright? I just said, I AM MEIRU KUNO…" Sakuno emphasizes the last words.

Fuji continues to smile at Sakuno then finally when he realized that she would start to think that he had cracked, expressed his thought. "I never thought, you would tell me… I was expecting that I would be the one to tell you what I found out…"

Sakuno smiled at her senpai. "I just thought that since you already saw me in action… there is no sense in still letting you be oblivious to the truth about me… and besides… we are Mission partners, right?" Then she abruptly looks into his face surprised. "What did you find out?! You knew?!" Sakuno gasps.

Fuji chuckles. "Ne, Sakuno, you're so easy to be distinguished as Meiru Kuno… First, you ALWAYS refuse to come with me whenever I am going to introduce you to her…" Fuji started thinking about the proofs. "Second… you called Echizen, 'Ryoma-kun' once without knowing, which means your subconscious was working, and subconscious lets you act normally and involuntarily… you were used to calling him that…" Fuji states every proof confidently. Sakuno was gapping at him at loss for words. "Third… sometimes, you fail to act as a different persona… you act like the same Sakuno I know... like whenever you blush because of a compliment…" Fuji opened his eyes. "Last and biggest proof… how you fought back a while ago…as Sakuno…" He looked serious.

Sakuno defended herself. "Ano… but it doesn't really matter now right? I told you-" She was cut in her sentence.

"Nani! What are you talking about?! You've been careless! Anyone could have seen you like that! And by the way you shouted you were the international spy, anyone could have been witness and heard you!" Fuji was obviously angry, but a tone in his voice hinted that he was concerned and cared for her.

Shocked that the situation had turned to what she had feared. She tried her best to hold back her tears and prevented herself from doing another foolish thing; crying and looking so vulnerable…

Noticing Sakuno's reaction, he immediately hugs her again to comfort her. "But I'm glad you decided to let me in your secret…" Fuji whispered in her ear, and Sakuno could feel his warm breath touching her face. She was blushing. Fuji releases her, feeling that Sakuno was getting uncomfortable with every passing moment.

"Ano… what would we do with Mr. Tennis Athlete Killer?" Sakuno looks at the man sprawled on the rooftop floor.

"I guess we should call the police… do you have a phone?" Fuji asks expectantly.

Sakuno shakes her head. "Gomen…"

"I guess we just have to get to the nearest phone…"

"Don't you think he would escape?" Sakuno asks frantic.

"Nah, I don't think so… after that attack of yours, I doubt it…" Fuji chuckles then twitches as his injured shoulder try to pester him again. Sakuno, seeing the injured shoulder of her senpai, immediately went up close to check on it. "Fuji-senpai… we shouldn't let your shoulder be infected… come on, let's go to the doctors to fix that…" Sakuno grabs her senpai's good shoulder and guides him out of the rooftop. "… and we could inform them about the criminal…"

Fuji lets Sakuno help him walk stably. "Sakuno, how did you know I was here?"

Sakuno looked at her Fuji, bewildered that he was thinking of other things instead of his shoulder. Anyways, she still answered it for him. "When Tomoka and I got out of the elevator, we spontaneously and randomly saw a man with a knife… As you know that I protect… I went to follow the man, afraid that he might hurt someone… Upon reaching the last floor after following him, I saw you…" Sakuno explained softly as they headed out of the rooftop and went to look for a doctor.

"Ah, I see…" Fuji manages to say.

Instead of encountering a doctor, men in police uniform approached them… a slim, tall man with spectacles appears from the police crowd then greets them. "Good evening…" Then the man notices Fuji's injury. "Your shoulder…" He immediately asks for doctors and in a few moments, someone went over to tend his wounds.

"Arigatou…" Fuji thanks the doctor then turns to the Chief Police. "Sir… the killer is on the rooftop..." He informs his boss as the Chief looks at Fuji admiringly.

He sends some of his men to the rooftop so the criminal could finally be captured. "Good job, Fuji…" The Chief Police compliments him.

Fuji was about to protest but seeing Sakuno flinch with what he was about to do, he prevented himself. 'If I told them Sakuno was the one who did the job… they would know…'

Noticing that her senpai refused to do what she thought he would do, she thanked him quietly by looking at him with a big smile. Fuji responded with a nod.

While being fixed, Fuji contacts Mr. Okita for the latest updates. "Hello, Mr. Okita…"

"_Fuji… what is it?"_

"The criminal's been captured…" Fuji informs the boss.

"_Excellent job! I'm glad you managed to accomplish the job even when you backed-out for the meantime! I shall inform Meiru Kuno…"_ Mr. Okita said happily and impressed from the other line.

Fuji sighed. "No sir… It was Meiru who did the job…" Fuji said softly. "… and I know about 'it' sir…"

"_You do? Well, seems like the two of you are getting along! I knew I didn't make a mistake when I paired her up with you! You're both remarkable! I'm glad that you're mission is over!_"

"I'm not so sure about that sir… the criminal told us that there is a criminal's circle who plan to take on revenge… and obviously, I think on tennis athletes…"

"_Oh my… this is bigger than I thought…we have to be really vigilant and prepared now…say is Yuuta already okay?"_

"Still unconscious sir…" Fuji said softly, thinking of his younger brother.

"_I see… well, as soon as he wakes up, I want you to tell him everything…"_

Fuji opened his eyes in shock. "Sir…"

"_It's better that he knows… so that he could be prepared for any attack since the criminals know that he is your weak point…he could use him against you again… when Yuuta finally knows the situation, I want you to rejoin Meiru… Track down the group and of course do your mission on Echizen's safety…Things are going to be a lot harder now…"_

"I understand sir…"

"_Good… for now, rest…I would make sure that Echizen doesn't leave his villa until you finally told Yuuta, and is prepared for action again. Contact me as soon as you told your brother so that we could meet with Echizen and sort things out…"_

"Yes sir…"

"_Oh and please tell Meiru about my instructions… That is all…"_

"Good night sir…" Fuji flips his phone close.

88888

"Come in…" the dark hallow voice of the criminal group's mysterious leader sounded in the room.

A figure entered the room and came to inform his boss. "Sir, I have good news and bad news… "

"Start off with the bad one… it's better that way…"

"Minami has failed..." The figure said softly, nervous at the boss's reaction for the bad news.

The leader pounds his fist on the table. "Curse him! How dare he fail us! I knew he was a weakling from the beginning…" The feared leader was fuming with boiling anger. "So, what is the good news?! Make sure it's good!" He said harshly and dangerously.

The minion gulped and stuttered within the presence of the VERY angry boss. "We know Meiru Kuno's secret identity sir…" The scared figure managed to say meekly despite from his total fear of the boss.

The leader abruptly looks at his faithful servant. "You what?!" Shock and surprise were tainted in his voice.

"While Minami was fighting the battle he lost, a girl was his opponent… after Minami has been defeated, she claims and assures Fuji that she IS Meiru Kuno…" The servant was gaining confidence after hearing the tone of reaction of his master with the good news.

The mysterious leader laughs an evil laugh. "Excellent! Continue to spy on that girl… find out her weakness and we would eventually see **the Meiru Kuno **fall!" The leader continues to laugh maniacally then dismisses his slave. 'Echizen Ryoma, we would soon have you in our hands! You would pay for humiliating my family! Revenge! Sweet, sweet revenge! But first we have to get Meiru Kuno out of the way… Fuji is no matter, Meiru is more important… With my plan, it's like killing two birds with just one stone (A/N: Is that the correct saying?)!'

88888

After a few minutes the policemen captured the criminal for interrogation and more investigation, and so leaving the hospital with a few reminders then left without further ado to disturb the people. On the other hand, after Fuji was treated, Sakuno and he headed back to room 172 where they immediately found a sleeping Tomoka near Yuuta's hospital bed; Sakuno and Fuji smiles at the sight. Approaching her bestfriend, Sakuno gently shook Tomoka to wake her up. "Tomo-chan, Tomo-chan…"

Tomoka groans and her eyes gradually opened. "Sakuno!" Tomoka sat up straight then hugs her friend so tight. "I'm glad you're alright! Gosh, you made me worried! I was frantic and I didn't know what to do! After telling the other people that everything was okay, I didn't know whether to do as you say and go to Yuuta's room, or follow you with that dangerous man! I decided the best way was to get Fuji-senpai…" Then Tomoka notices Fuji. "Where did you go anyway?"

"It's a long story…" He said softly.

Tomoka continued talking non-stop. Obviously, she was worried sick for her friend. "… then when I can't find him I felt like I was about to faint. If I leave Yuuta, he is vulnerable and something might happen to him, if I stay with him, Sakuno would be in terrible danger so… so I called the police-" Tomoka was cut from her blabbering.

"So you called the police!" Sakuno said exasperated for her friend from all her non-stop talking.

Tomoka nods then hugs her friend again. "I am so glad you are okay!" Sakuno hugs her friend back.

Disrupting the precious friendship moment, something caught Sakuno, Fuji and Tomoka's attention: Yuuta was waking up. "Yuuta!" Fuji opened his eyes from the spontaneous happening. He immediately went to Yuuta's side.

"Aniki…" Yuuta said softly still trying his best to wake up. Well, it was good to know that Yuuta has become conscious again, Fuji's worries had decreased and he sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that you finally woke up, I was so worried…" Fuji looks at his younger with so much concern.

Sakuno could see that Fuji really cared for his younger brother. "We're glad that you're okay now, Yuuta…" Deciding that the siblings should have some quiet time together, Sakuno inquired that they should be going. "Ano… Fuji-senpai, we're heading off now… Yuuta, get well soon…" Tomoka nodded in agreement. Before Sakuno could close the door, Fuji called out.

"Sakuno!"

Sakuno re-opened the door to find out why her senpai called her. Tomoka looked in too… "Is there something wrong Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked worried.

Fuji shook his head. "I would just like to ask a favour…" Sakuno, Tomoka and Yuuta wondered what the favour was. "… Would you care to join me and watch over Yuuta…?" Fuji said softly.

Sakuno and Tomoka looked at each other then at Fuji. "Ano…"

"Nani, aniki! I don't want to bother Ryuzaki-san! I'm a college student now! Not a baby anymore…" Yuuta remarked shocked at his brother's request.

Fuji continued to look at Sakuno. "Can you? We need to… talk…" Fuji eyes were fixed at Sakuno hoping that she would get the hint that they needed to talk about 'business'.

Seeing the serious face of her senpai, she immediately sensed that this was about spy stuff, so she complied. "Hai…" Tomoka and Yuuta couldn't quite catch what was happening so they remained silent as to get more information. "Tomo-chan… I would stay here with Fuji-senpai tonight… it's something important…" Sakuno explained to her still oblivious friend firmly.

"Ah… okay…" Tomoka felt that there was no chance on changing Sakuno's mind so she followed. "But promise to tell me what's going on… good night, Sakuno-chan, Fuji-senpai, Yuuta…" Tomoka headed for the door once again.

"Okay, good night, take care…" Sakuno managed to tell her friend before the door closed. "So… Fuji-senpai, what do you want to talk about? I assume that you would let Yuuta know about our secret since you want to talk here…" Sakuno inferred as she looked at Fuji and Yuuta.

Fuji nodded. Yuuta was so out of place with what's going on so he finally decided to talk and ask. "Nani… what's going on?" Yuuta asked curiously.

Sakuno and Fuji settled themselves to tell their tale. "Questions later, listen first…"

Yuuta nodded. He would do anything just to find out what was going on. 'Maybe what they're going to tell me has something to do with my attack…' So Yuuta waited for the explanation.

"You see Yuuta, Sakuno and I are working on a mission…"

88888

_From the author: Thanks for all reviews! Hope you review again! This chapter, I had a hard time putting things together! Hope you liked it! Wait for my next update! Kk!_

_P.S: You would find out about the event Tomoka is thinking about in the next chapter, kk?!_


	8. Chapter 8: Dealing With It

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: It's been almost a month since I updated, but anyways! Here it is! Presenting Chapter 8 of the story the Spy Who Loves Me! Haha, kinda hyper just right now so… pardon my gestures… anyways! Hope you enjoy this chapter cause this is the chapter when the Mission Partners then start to take action with the recent happenings… haha! Such a thriller! Kk, please read and review! Seat back, relax and enjoy this wonderful chapter ahead of you, okay?!_

_P.S: Other chapters are starting to be edited, haha, kk, so... yepyep, just wanted to inform, no big deal really... :)_

_P.P.S.: In the story, you would find out how Sakuno became a spy and this would have connection with what Sakuno said in chapter 2 while having a conversation with Fuji in the library. So, it would be like a story in a story, kk?! oh, and an interesting fact would appear in this chapter. The fact would be present in the next chapter though...-giggles- Emotions/Tone/Atmosphere of the story: Drama, Action, Romance_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 8: Dealing With It

"You see Yuuta, Sakuno and I are working on a mission…" Fuji started as his younger sibling lay back on his hospital bed, listening intently to his aniki's explanation afraid that he might miss any detail that would hinder him from understanding the whole thing about this 'getting-stabbed-and-all-that'... Fuji continued. "... and it involves the Tennis Athlete Killer I was talking about the past few days and Ryoma Echizen..."

Yuuta blinked at his brother as hundreds of questions started filling his head. But alas, he remained silent due to his brother's request and only sat quietly still listening. 'Ryoma Echizen? Sakuno in a mission?' Curiosity and confusion was obviously tainted on his face. Fuji continued talking about the minimal details while Sakuno looked at her partner then at the confused-looking Yuuta. She sighed for she was exhausted and found herself in a serious situation wherein Ryoma-kun was threatened, she wouldn't be Sakuno in a few days, she and Fuji had to tell Yuuta about everything, even her identity... and with this... she was bound to be vulnerable indicating that in the near future, she was sure that she would be in great, great danger... Even worse, risking someone else's life by dragging that person into this mess... She continued to be deep in thought as her senpai on the other hand continued explaining further details about their mission and what's behind the attack to Yuuta.

"... That's why you are in terrible danger..." Fuji said rather sadly at his brother who still was in a state of confusion and shock. Fuji glanced at Yuuta and gave a small smile after which he allowed him to fire away with his questions... but still had Sakuno's identity unknown to his brother.

With his aniki's permission to finally start asking questions, he did so spontaneously. "Aniki! Why is Ryoma threatened? How 'bout Sakuno? What do you mean she is with you in this mission? What's the bad guys's problem? And can you explain the part about your weakness thingy that hindered you? I kinda don't get it... How did all of this happen again?" Yuuta blabbered his questions intensely without breath after which he waited for his brother to digest and understand everything he said before Fuji could actually answer.

"Ryoma is threatened, we have no idea, but we're guarding him to make sure he is safe... right now, the safest place in Japan for him would be his villa because of the defense system Mr. Okita, my boss, implanted in the building... Second, Sakuno is part of this mission..." Fuji glances at the still-lost-in-thought girl for he is just about to state that she is Meiru Kuno...

Sensing that Fuji had his gaze on her, she looked at him with a fake smile, wanting to hint him that she was okay and no need to worry... even if what she was hinting was the oppposite of what she was feeling... 'I have nothing else to do... I cannot refuse... Mr. Okita wants us to tell Yuuta... I cannot refuse orders... and besides, I think that is the best way to keep Yuuta safe...' She then broke the eye contact and resumed being lost in thought.

After Sakuno broke the contact, he then returned to explaining things to Yuuta. "... as I was saying... Sakuno is part of this mission... because she is the international spy Meiru Kuno..." Fuji said softly and made a short pause while looking at Yuuta's surprised reaction, then continued answering Yuuta's questions. "Third... the bad guys's problem, we still do not know, but the Tennis Athlete Killer that was just caught a while ago mentioned something about revenge and stuff... but we're not entirely sure of that. The weakness thingy I was talking about..." Fuji paused and looked at his confused brother with concern. "... is you Yuuta..."

"Huh?" Yuuta managed to say.

"... You see... when I found out that you were stabbed, I immediately withdrew from the mission to take care of you... since onee-chan is not in here..." Fuji started to explain calmly as Yuuta began to feel uncomfortable, realizing that he has caused his brother's vulnerability. Fuji continued. "... The truth is, we wouldn't be telling you any of this... If it weren't for your safety and for the mission..." Fuji opened his eyes and looked at his brother seriously. He took a short glance at the now listening Sakuno then returned to look at his younger sibling. "... this mission is top secret... especially about Sakuno's identity..." Fuji sounded serious now. Yuuta and Sakuno looked at Fuji, waiting for him to say more. And he did and continued. "Fourth... this happened because I am working as the Chief Police's assistant when I was transferred to Mr. Okita's authority in turn to become Sakuno's partner..." Fuji then looked at Sakuno. "... well, for Sakuno, I'm not entirely sure **how** she was mixed into this... all I know is that she **is **Meiru Kuno..." Fuji gazed at the all-the-while-silent girl, expecting any response from her. Yuuta followed his brother's gaze and waited for anything that would happen next.

Feeling that she was the center of attention, she looked away from the siblings feeling rather awkward. But she did want to express her experience and thoughts too... So she decided to not let Fuji down and give them the explanation they wanted. "During the first few days of school in Tokyo University..." Sakuno started...

_"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka shouted at her auburn-haired, __**ponytailed **__(not braided anymore) bestfriend._

_Sakuno glanced at her back only to find Tomoka running towards her from the school grounds, for she was already passing the school gates, ready to go home._

_Tomoka had to catch her breath from exhaustion of running to catch up with the fast-strider Sakuno. "Gah!" Tomoka panted then finally turned to the smiling Sakuno. "You sure walk faster now... anyways!" Tomoka brought out two rectangular pieces of card-board paper that looked like tickets._

_"What's that?" Sakuno asked innocently._

_Tomoka switched to excited mode from tired mode. "It's tickets for the coolest rock concert in the whole entire world which would be performed by four hot bishounens that is totally admired by everyone in this planet and would be giving precious opportunity to two lucky fans who can hangout with them on a special day!!!" Tomoka stated not breathing in the whole sentence. "So, it would be an a waste if you don't come and take this opportunity to meet a rockstar cause you might be picked as one of those lucky fans!!! And it just might be you..." Tomoka pointed at Sakuno. "... and I" This time Tomoka pointed to herself._

_Sakuno sweatdropped but still flashed a smile. "Sure... when is it?" Sakuno said not wanting to disappoint her friend which caused Tomoka to hug her real tight._

_"I knew you would agree!!!" Tomoka said excitedly. "It's tonight!"_

_"TONIGHT!!!" Sakuno cried. "Tomo-chan! You could be sooooo last minute at times!!!" Sakuno scolded her friend who just gave her a jolly chuckle._

_"Come on then! We have to prepare!!!" Tomoka grabbed Sakuno and the two headed back to their condo to prepare for the concert._

_88888_

_Sakuno and Tomoka arrived just in time for the concert. Tomoka over-accessorized herself with all the jewellery. She wore a purple sleeveless and a brown pink ruffle skirt that went down up to her knees. Sakuno on the other hand just wore a plain navy blue tank top and some skinny jeans she found somewhere in her closet. The concert started when this white-haired guy appeared from smoke and started playing a guitar solo... then the others appeared after him and so the first song was played. Tomoka was shouting her lungs out while Sakuno just hummed to the rock tune and watched everything around her... When the concert ended, the white-haired guy then said something about the hang-out opportunity._

_"So we would be picking out two raffle ticket numbers and whoever has the ticket with that number gets to hangout with us!!!" The white-haired guy announced which caused the audience to howl and cheer in excitement. The guy then was given a huge box wherein pieces of paper were placed inside with the ticket numbers sold are written. He picked one and stated the number he picked. "562018" _

_Tomoka checked her ticket number and Sakuno's too... Sakuno didn't really bother checking out since she didn't really want to be picked. The only reason she went to this concert because Tomoka already bought her a ticket, and she couldn't say no cause it would be a waste of thought and effort for her bestfriend who bought the ticket for her. _

_After distinguishing the numbers on her ticket, Tomoka shouted the loudest she can. "I have the ticket 562018!!!" She cried excitedly. All heads turned on their direction and Sakuno was blushing furiously for they were now the center of attention._

_"Well, come on up!" The white-haired guy cheerfully said and Tomoka did head for the stage. But before doing so, she glanced at her bestfriend thoughtfully. She also whispered. "I hope you're the other lucky fan Sa-chan..." Then she headed for the stage._

_Sakuno just smiled at what her friend said and half-heartedly hoped that she wouldn't be picked. Right after Tomoka was already on stage and just when the white-haired rock star was about to pick another number, there suddenly was a gunshot. The audience panicked and ran out of the site while some pressed themselves near the ground, afraid that they might be hit. Sakuno still remained standing, frantically looking for Tomoka. She saw her bestfriend safely behind the drums and the four rock stars being ushered out of the stage by the guards to safety. One of the rock stars tried helping Tomoka up and let her come with them. She complied and so the five were safe. Now Sakuno had to think of herself and get out of the situation too... So she ran to the exit only to be blocked by the man with the gun himself!!! He pointed the gun at her. Sakuno thought she would faint but tried to act not as the sweet and gentle girl she is... She tried to grab the gun from the man who tried shooting her. So the scenario was the two both grasping the gun, struggling. The man tried pointing it to her again, Sakuno paled then tried keeping the gun away from any part of her body. The struggle for the gun continued..._

_88888_

_Meanwhile, Tomoka couldn't calm herself down since she wasn't sure if her bestfriend was fine or not. The four rock stars tried reassuring her that Sakuno would be fine for they already sent some guards to search for the man and their manager already contacted the police who were on their way. Tomoka couldn't help the tears strolling down her face. She stood up and tried looking for her friend. The four rock stars __**almost**__ prevented her but before they knew it, she was out looking for Sakuno._

_88888_

_Sakuno was getting tired from the struggle as fatigue and exhaustion was enveloping her whole body. The man noticed this and took the opportunity to grab the gun with all his might from Sakuno's hold and did succeed, finally acquiring the weapon. Tomoka's eyes widened with the sight and so immediately ran towards the man wanting to protect Sakuno. Sensing that someone was approaching, he pointed his gun to the direction, which would be the gun towards Tomoka. Sakuno immediately took action and kicked the man before he could even do anything bad to her friend. When the man was groaning in pain while his back was on the floor, Sakuno started stepping on him in fury. Tomoka was shocked to see Sakuno act so differently. 'I never even thought that she would hurt a fly...' She continued to watch her friend and saw in Sakuno's eyes an emotion that she never saw in her before... there was something different about her... Just when Sakuno was delivering her last kick, the police came and arrested the man immediately. Sakuno gained composure and turned to the still shock Tomoka. _

_"Are you alright?" Sakuno asked her bewildered bestfriend who hugged her as tears were rolling down her eyes._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine..." _

_Then some medic approached Tomoka to tend to her wounds... Sakuno looked at her bestfriend while being treated as she thought about the queer and very unexpected experience tonight. 'What went over me to act like this?' Sakuno wondered as she remembered how she acted towards the man, crushing him intensely with all her might. Breaking Sakuno from her thoughts, someone tapped her shoulder. Sakuno turned to the person and found herself face to face with a man wearing a long black cloak and looked like a police officer._

_"Good evening..." He greeted with a calm and gentle smile._

_"G-Good evening..." Sakuno replied back._

_"Would you believe an old man like me if I tell you, you have what it takes to be a spy?" He started and stated so straightforward._

_Sakuno sweatdropped and looked at the man surprised for saying something so random._

_The man noticed her reaction and chuckled. "You see young lass, I have seen something in you that would make you great..." He explained as Sakuno was still surprised and remained speechless._

_"Why don't you try it out?" The man said while handing Sakuno a business card from his inner cloak pocket. "I assure you would become someone known..." By that the mysterious man left and Sakuno returned to the still tended Tomoka in silence. _

_'A spy???' Sakuno thought in full wonder and amazement._

"... And right after that day, I decided to try out this offer and I was put under training..." Sakuno continued to explain to the present company. "... and that's how I obtained such skills and eventually became a spy..." Sakuno ended. "Until now, Tomoka has phobias with concerts and being out late at night..." Sakuno added and gave a short and hearty chuckle.

Fuji and Yuuta looked at Sakuno thoughtfully. Then Yuuta spoke up... "I never actually thought the sweet and gentle Sakuno had a fiery side..." Yuuta commented as he decided to start a better atmosphere. Fuji and Sakuno smiled at him.

"I never expected it too..." Fuji said softly as Sakuno blushed.

88888

As Yuuta was sleeping, Sakuno and Fuji had a little discussion of their own... "Mr. Okita said that right after Yuuta knows about this, I would be rejoining you..." Sakuno smiled. "... and we have to go to his office as soon as possible so that Mr. Okita could give us new instructions..." Fuji stated.

"Things would be a lot harder now..." Sakuno said softly. "... And would be a long time before I get to experience peace again..." Sakuno then started explaining her thoughts to senpai who was listening intently to her. "... I didn't know that the life I entered could become so stressful and hard..." She said sadly as Fuji comforted her by giving her a big warm, understanding smile. "... And Ryoma-kun..." With this Fuji flinches and was slightly jealous that Sakuno would be thinking of him.

'It is our job to think of him so why am I acting this way?' Fuji told himself then resumed listening to his partner.

"... He is in danger... I have to do my best to protect him..." Sakuno said as determination was present in her voice. "It's going to be hard to act different these days... but for the sake of his safety, I have to be strong..." She said firmly and Fuji gazed at her.

"And I would do my best to protect **you** and Echizen..." He said and pulled Sakuno in his arms, her head placed on his chest as he tenderly put his on hers.

Sakuno felt safe on her senpais arms and drifted to sleep from fatigue.

88888

Yuuta peeked as Fuji caressed Sakuno to sleep with his embrace and smirked to himself.

88888

The next day, Fuji and Sakuno headed to Mr. Okita's office early the next morning for instructions. They entered without being noticed and they easily slipped inside... The usual entrance of Sakuno... but now influenced Fuji in doing so himself. Mr. Okita noticed them immediately and greeted them with a smile. He always looked so carefree even if there were serious matters at hand.

"Good morning..." He beamed at his agents who greeted him with an 'ohaiyo' too. He asked the two to sit down.

"As you have both known last night, the Tennis Athlete Killer was captured and now subject to interrogation..." Mr. Okita started as he clasped his hands on top of his work desk. "The matters are serious right now since we have found out, as you did, that there is group of these criminals out for Japan's tennis athletes... this is dangerous..." He said now with a serious face on. "You have to find out the group's whereabouts and make sure that Echizen would be safe... This mission would be given high priority, do you understand?"

Sakuno and Fuji nod.

"Good... now, I would like you to go to Echizen's villa and accompany him everywhere he goes, make sure he's safe while you find out about the criminal group... From now on, you would be living in his villa... I have told his manager that Echizen can only leave for America again if the mission is accomplished... for, it would be risky, if this group follows him all the way to America..."

Sakuno and Fuji were surprised with the new instructions that needed implementation.

"I suggest you take turns doing the job... One would be handling Echizen, while the other researches..." Mr. Okita told his agents.

"Sir, how bout our classes and how would I explain to my friend Tomoka?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"I have already fixed your class schedules, you would be having the same classes with Echizen and I already made a note to your condo that you are away with your parents in the U.S... The whole Tokyo knows that Sakuno is in the U.S… And so, please do your best to act as Meiru Kuno…" Mr. Okita replied impassively. "We have already bought you new sets of clothes Sakuno, so don't worry..." He pointed at a group of paper bags leaning against the wall.

Sakuno was surprised. 'Tomoka would hate me for not saying goodbye!!!' She thought frantically but tried to remain calm for she can't do anything about it.

"Sakuno, I think you better change now..." Fuji said to his partner who immediately complied. Sakuno wore baggy pants with a white shirt and her usual glasses and wig when being Meiru Kuno. Fuji smiled and felt happy that Sakuno had already confided her secret with him... But he knows that it isn't the time to rejoice, since danger was still present... no, not yet...

"Now proceed to Echizen's villa... that would be my only instructions..." Mr. Okita dismissed his agents. But before Sakuno and Fuji exit, Mr. Okita added. "And Sakuno... protect your identity at all cause for I am afraid that it might be used against you in the future..."

"Hai..."

88888

_From the author: Yay! Chapter 8 done! So, what do you think? Hmm? Kk, Please review and wait for more updates_


	9. Chapter 9: Save It For Later

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Sorry if it has been a long time since I updated… school has really got into me and, well, crammed my schedule… plus! I joined basketball varsity, won as class president, am helping the Student Council, am practicing for an upcoming piano competition… so my school and social life is so totally filled! Ahihi! Oh and thanks for all the reviewers! –Hugs- kk ahihi, up next! Chapter 9: Save It For Later… Ahihi! Sakuno and Fuji were now asked to stay with Ryoma 24/7… They both have to implement the new instructions… Sakuno feels terribly uncomfortable and sorrowful. All of Tokyo knows that she is in the U.S… only Mr. Okita, Fuji and she knows about the "new rules"… well, at least that's what they think… Nwei, Sakuno would be entering college as "Meiru Kuno"… I wonder how Ryoma would cope with this… Read and find out_

_P.S.: Fuji would be doing experiencing and do something that would change his relationship with Sakuno. What would Sakuno do? How 'bout Ryoma? Would the starting-to-come-back love for her tennis prince fade away all of a sudden? Read and find out ___

_P.P.S: Read to find out why the title is such… 'Save It For Later'… Save what? Ahihi _

_P.P.P.S.: Don't forget to review and wait for more updates!_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 9: Save It For Later

Sakuno and Fuji heads to Ryoma's villa immediately after they were given their new instructions. Sakuno felt very sad and down. Her real identity, 'Sakuno', has to pretend to be away in the U.S. with her parents. She felt guilty and real bad for leaving Tomoka 'hanging' with the recent events. She just left her in the hospital last night then the next morning she was in the U.S? Now, **that** was weird and highly suspicious… But it was the only way Mr. Okita could do to bring Meiru Kuno into the picture… Sakuno had to be gone so that Meiru Kuno could dominate her Tokyo life… and Ryoma… What would happen if he found out that Sakuno was gone? She was bewildered and distracted with the possible reaction… or worse… he might have no reaction… She sighed.

Fuji noticed his best friend sigh and turned to 'concerned-senpai-mode' (or maybe not **just **'senpai'). "Meiru, are you alright?" Fuji asked tactfully, careful of not spilling her real identity and reveal it to anyone. The two were walking to the Echizen residence and there was a fair amount of people lingering outside in the streets. They had to be careful for danger would be present anywhere. Fuji watched his partner as she struggled with what to say. He stared at Sakuno's lips, which was having a dilemma of whether she should tell her partner of what she's thinking or not… he wondered what the feeling was to be in contact with those cherry pink lips… Fuji realized what he was thinking. 'What am I thinking?! There is a mission-in-hand! Argh! Hormones…' He shook his head slightly to erase the thought.

"I'm fine…" Sakuno replied with a faint smile, finally settling to keep her thoughts and gave a simple answer. Even if she wouldn't accept a penny for her thoughts from Fuji, she was grateful that he had now rejoined her in this mission. She wondered if she could survive if ever Fuji wasn't around to encourage her and watch her back. She gazed secretly at the tennis tensai, now a spy, who was beside her. She was happy she met Syusuke Fuji.

88888

The two reached Ryoma's villa in a couple of minutes, without experiencing any trouble. They immediately proceeded to the front door and placed their thumb marks on the identification machine that serves as the villa's doorbell. Right after the two had let themselves be identified, the door was opened for them by a big buff man appointed to be Ryoma's head bodyguard when he wasn't with Sakuno and Fuji. "Come in…" He told them and so the two spies entered.

"Where is Echizen? We need to talk to him…" Sakuno said to the bodyguard with as much authority as she can. She was a spy anyway, so she had to act her part, even if she is regretting to be one.

"Come…" He led them to a hallway that was just adjacent the main hall. "He is practicing in the indoor courts…" He told Sakuno and Fuji as they continued to pass by a lot of rooms before reaching the said indoor courts. The two were greatly relieved to see Ryoma safely playing wall tennis. He was very quick and precise with his shots. Very graceful as well… Sakuno couldn't help but stare at him in admiration, her high school crush days repeating themselves once more. She felt like she was the junior high student again who was deeply infatuated to the tennis prince. Fuji noticed Sakuno's actions and nudged her to keep composure of herself.

'She has to get rid of that feeling... or else she might give herself away…' Fuji told himself worried about Sakuno. Perhaps there was a taint of jealousy too… If ever there was… he hid it well… there was no time for such things, there was a mission-in-hand.

Sakuno straightened herself up and thanked the bodyguard who had led them to Ryoma. The two then approached Ryoma who was too serious with his practice that he didn't notice Sakuno and Fuji present. "Echizen…" Fuji called to the young tennis champion. Ryoma stood up straight and didn't care to hit the ball who was coming his way. He ceased its movement with his right hand then turned to his new company.

"What…?" He said bored and acted as if he didn't care with what is happening.

Fuji smiled at the tennis prince's attitude. 'Even at this time you still act as if this has nothing to do with you, ne?' Fuji thought. "I bet you know why we are here… Echizen…" He said softly and opened his eyes, allowing his beautiful cerulean orbs to be exposed in the open.

Ryoma pulled his cap down, sighed and started saying something under his breath. "Why does this have to happen to me…" Then looked up to face his senpai and Sakuno, who was all the while silent. "Of course I know why you're here…"

Fuji smiled. Sakuno continued to look expressionless, acting as Meiru Kuno the best way she can… not as the sentimental and emotional Sakuno Ryuzaki; she had to be strong and consistent in doing her part. "Well… it's good that you know we have to follow the instruction, 'Stick to Echizen 24/7'…" Fuji inquired as he continued to look at Echizen in the eye.

"Hnnn…" He said and decided to start practicing again disregarding the thought that Fuji and Sakuno were there.

Sakuno sighed. "So… Echizen, aren't you going to show us around? Perhaps to our rooms?" Sakuno reminded him expectantly, hoping that he would comply and stop acting rudely.

Ryoma stopped playing once more and turned to the two. "Fine…" He said and sounded as if he was forced… well, was he?

Fuji smirked. 'Nani… Echizen, you're acting weirdly…' The tennis tensai continued to eye at the tennis prince who was now leading them through the villa. Sakuno and he followed the boy with the cap.

88888

"Ah… Echizen, your villa is huge…" Fuji commented as he continued to stare at everything he passed by in awe.

Sakuno on the other hand just nodded her head in agreement. 'What a wonderful place to live… He is so rich now…' Sakuno smiled to herself.

Ryoma didn't reply to Fuji's comment. It was obvious he was acting weird… but why? 'What is wrong with me?' He sighed silently. 'Maybe today just isn't my day…' He assured himself and continued to lead the two international spies around his residence.

The three finally stopped at the end of a hall near the entertainment room and just above the kitchen and dining room. Ryoma approached the two doors in front of them. "These are going to be your rooms… You decide who would choose which…" He said impassively.

"Okie…" Fuji said with a smile. He opened both doors to check something out. "Hmmm… Meiru… you take this room…" Fuji pointed to one of the doors.

Sakuno approached to take a look inside.

"You take this one because it is bigger…" Fuji smiled warmly at his mission partner, showing his concern towards Sakuno in front of Ryoma… Except that Ryoma didn't know that Sakuno **is** in front of him. He just looked at the two guests talk to each other and felt real out of place.

"Okay…" Sakuno immediately accepted her senpai's offer. She wanted to protest but if she did… she might act like Sakuno. She settled for another personality.

Fuji smiled and seemed to have read her mind on why she accepted immediately.

Suddenly there was piano music heard in the entire house. "Someone's at the door…" Ryoma pulled down his cap.

88888

"Arigatou for bringing these here…" Sakuno said to the company who Mr. Okita asked to bring their clothes and other stuff.

"No problem, Ms. Kuno…" They said respectfully, knowing the gap of position between the international spy and themselves. "We will go now… Ms. Kuno, Mr. Fuji…" The group of young men said and headed back to their office.

Ryoma approached the two who were checking out the stuff brought to them. "Hey… it seems like you brought your whole house…" He commented to the two. Fuji and Sakuno did indeed have a lot of luggage brought to them. Fuji's things were packed for him by the group who was sent. That's an advantage of being a spy; you have special treatment as long as it was necessary… And it **was** necessary… It would be awkward bringing that stuff with him, walking to Echizen's house. Sakuno on the other hand, had brand new everything. Another plus point for being a spy… You get to have new things when necessary… In short, anything possible can happen to you when a spy **if** necessary.

There were some helpers of Ryoma who helped Sakuno and Fuji bring their things to their room. Ryoma on the other hand, after checking out his new company, resumed practicing in his sanctuary; the tennis courts.

88888

Sakuno arranged and fixed everything in her new room. The place where she would be living in for days. Her room was a medium-sized one, but was still bigger than her senpai's, with not much furniture in it. It was a simple but comfortable room. There was a bed on the far right end of the room. A desk on the opposite side, the bathroom door adjacent to the desk, and a cordless telephone on top of a table beside the bed with the lamp shade. She reminisced her life in the condo with Tomoka. Then she sighed as she imagined what Tomoka's expression could have been when she knew that 'Sakuno' was in the U.S… which was a lie of course… A big lie…

Sakuno also thought of her present life right now. How would she be able to deal with Ryoma? It is utterly hard to pretend someone else with someone who knows you from the start. And… she sometimes couldn't help but give away her cover when with him. Before, with Fuji too… but that changed since Fuji had already known about her being 'Meiru Kuno'. She was suddenly interrupted from her sad thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

_Knock Knock_

"Coming…" Sakuno said softly as she put on her wig and blue rectangular-shaped glasses. When she opened the door, she was greeted by none other than Fuji, her mission partner.

"Hey…" He said with a smile. "May I come in?"

Sakuno forced a smile back to her senpai despite her mood swing of reminiscing and feeling sorrowful. "Sure…"

Fuji entered and sat on a stool that was randomly present in her room. He sat on it and waited for Sakuno to take a seat to. Obviously, he came for a conversation. And obviously, it was about 'business'…

"So, Fuji-senpai, what do you want to talk about?" Sakuno said softly not wanting anyone to accidentally eavesdrop (A/N: Haha, irony much) that she called Fuji 'Fuji-senpai'…

Fuji smiled. "Ah… Sakuno… it's the start of the new implementations on this mission, ne?" Fuji asked in the same quiet tone not wanting to be overheard by anyone.

Sakuno nodded and waited for the tennis tensai to continue.

"Mr. Okita said that one has to research while the other has to guard Echizen…" Fuji didn't beat around the bush and went straight to the point. "… I was wondering if you would agree to guard Echizen while I do the research and hunt down the group…"

Sakuno looked at his senpai surprised. "Nani… why do I have to watch Ryoma-kun, ne?" Sakuno whined a little bit carried away with her voice.

Fuji placed his index finger near his lips signalling Sakuno to tone down her voice. Sakuno sighed and apologized quietly. Fuji started reasoning out. "Sakuno, I need to be the one to hunt the group because it is much dangerous…" Fuji told Sakuno. "If we do it together on the other hand, nothing would happen. There would be no progress in knowing about the criminal group's whereabouts…"

Sakuno looked at his senpai straight in the eye. "Even though… I can take care of myself… And I have been a spy longer than you have been Fuji-senpai so I think I should handle that part of the mission…" Sakuno told Fuji softly and she sounded as if all her energy were drained out from her. 'I can't stand being around Ryoma-kun… I would get carried away and the mission would be a failure…'

Fuji smiled. "I knew you with say that Sakuno…" Fuji opened his cerulean orbs and caused Sakuno to flinch when she was eyeing them. They were too perfect to be looked at. "And I know that you're thinking that you are not fit for that task because you would get carried away and eventually do things that would fail the mission…"

Sakuno then turned away from the cerulean eyes that were now staring at her concerned. "If you know… then why do you still insist on letting me do it?"

"Sakuno…" Fuji said, stood up from the stool and sat on the bed beside his confused and stressed best friend who he has grown fond of. Sakuno stiffened when she noticed that Fuji was now beside her. She became tensed. "I somehow agree with the stuff you are thinking… and also, I know that you have been a spy longer than I have been… Come to think of it, I've only been a spy for a few days! But phew, a lot of things have already happened…." Fuji smiled to himself then returned to serious mode. He looked at Sakuno who was avoiding his eye. "But… I wouldn't risk you to be out there, hunting for a group of criminals who want revenge…" Fuji talked soothingly and made Sakuno feel less tensed and more comfortable. Fuji continued to look at Sakuno. He was starting to feel hot all of a sudden, his hormones suddenly working.

'He is caring for my safety…' "But-" Sakuno started but was cut when Fuji suddenly kissed her. Sakuno didn't respond or do anything with the sudden advancement from shock and surprise. Fuji continued to devour Sakuno's mouth but gently and slowly. Sakuno had a shiver run through her spine from this new feeling. 'What the-' She thought.

Fuji broke the one way contact and looked at the still dazed Sakuno. "I-I'm sorry…" Fuji said, shocking himself too for what he did. "I shouldn't have done that…" He softly murmured guiltily.

Sakuno tried to bring her eyes to look at her senpai. " I-I…" Sakuno stuttered not knowing what to say. When finally she managed to look at him, she saw that he was blushing. 'Nani? Fuji-senpai blushing?' Sakuno started giggling completely ignoring what just happened.

Fuji looked at her surprised. "Nani…?" Fuji said confused. 'Why is she laughing?'

Sakuno released more giggles then turned to reply to her senpai. "It's just that… you were blushing… and I never saw you do that before…" Sakuno explained suddenly feeling weird and happy. (A/N: Talk about mood swings)

Fuji smiled. "Nah… Sakuno… want me to blush again?" Fuji asked slyly.

Sakuno suddenly stopped giggling and wondered with what her senpai said. 'How?' "Sure…"

Fuji inched close to her and once again kissed her. This time, Sakuno kissed him back.

88888

_Dear Tomoka,_

_I'm sorry if I went away without saying a proper goodbye… I know I left all of a sudden to go here in the U.S... but I had to because obaa-chan is sick and I am greatly worried about her… My parents called me when I was in the hospital with Fuji-senpai. I was surprised myself when I heard I had to leave as soon as I can. I hope you understand. I will be away for quite sometime, but I would go back, I promise… Please send me updates about you, Ryoma-kun and Fuji-senpai… I would write to you again soon!_

_Love, Sakuno_

Sakuno ended her letter with her mail signature signed just below her name. She sighed and felt **real **bad for lying to Tomoka. Well, it was the only way she could explain how she truly felt. She pressed the send button. The message was then e-mailed to her bestfriend's account. She slowly closed her laptop and lay on her bed. She touched her lips involuntarily.

_Sakuno felt the intensity and passion of Fuji's kiss. He tilted his head to deepen the contact. Sakuno on the other hand formed a slow rhythm of their kissing. Fuji's hand trailed Sakuno's back and the other was supporting him on the bed. One of Sakuno's hands was on Fuji's chest while the other was placed gently on top of Fuji's that was on top of the bed. After a few more moments, the two had to cease for air._

_Sakuno was blushing furiously. And Fuji… he was indeed blushing too. Then he smirked. "Am I blushing?"_

_Sakuno chuckled and nodded. _

_Fuji smiled at Sakuno. "You kissed back…" He said exasperatedly. _

_Sakuno turned to 'shy-Sakuno-mode'. "Ano…" She started but found nothing to say. 'I guess I got carried away…' Suddenly, she settled for something random. "Okay then…"_

"_Huh?" Fuji said confused._

"_I accept that you do the researching…" Sakuno smiled._

_  
"Really? That's good to hear…" He said while returning Sakuno's sweet smile with a smile to die for. "I would be starting tomorrow… I would interrogate the Tennis Athlete Killer and force him to say everything he knows about the group…" He thoughtfully said to the attentive Sakuno._

_She sighed. 'I already accepted it… I can't take it back anymore… I just hope he would be careful to be out of danger…' "Just be careful…" Sakuno reminded him concerned._

_Fuji smiled then neared Sakuno again; this time, to whisper something. "You should be careful too… don't let your identity be blown… or else, there would be consequences to suffer…" He whispered to her seriously. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek and she began to blush again. Fuji continued to whisper to his bestfriend (A/N: Are they still bestfriends or what? Are they tighter now? What do you think?), "And… do not let __**Echizen**__ distract you from the mission…" He told her emphasising Ryoma's name. Probably out of jealousy… _

_Sakuno looked at Fuji confused. "How would Echizen distract me, ne?" Sakuno was curious._

_Fuji smirked. "He might capture your…" Fuji touched his left chest. "… heart… again…"_

_Sakuno blushed even more. "Nani… that wouldn't happen…"_

_Fuji leaned back and returned to the normal distance between Sakuno and him. "Hmm… I hope not…"_

_Sakuno looked at her senpai in wonder._

"_Because you have captured mine…" Fuji said soothingly which caused Sakuno gaze at him dreamily. In a few moments though, she easily snapped back to reality and gain composure. "…" She remained speechless. She looked away, hiding her eyes from Fuji's hypnotizing one._

"_Sakuno…" Fuji called out to the girl's name softly. Sakuno turned around and waited on Fuji tell his explanation on why he called for her. "I am not rushing you to accept me immediately…" Fuji started as he looked at Sakuno's eyes unflinchingly. "I also know that you still have something for Echizen…" He continued a little sadly at this moment. "But I am not giving up and I hope you would choose wisely…" Fuji stated seriously._

_Sakuno remained speechless but her mind was filled from a whole lot of recent happenings. "Hai…" Sakuno replied. "But first, there is a mission-in-hand…"_

88888

During dinner of that day, the three ate all together in the villa's spotless and neat dining room. They were served the food they requested and the three ate their meal heartily. Fuji started the conversation.

"Echizen, have you heard? Sakuno went back to the U.S…" He said it as if it was the most normal thing for someone to say.

"… I know…" He said rather gloomily. Fuji noticed it but Sakuno didn't.

'Nani… that's all he would say?' Sakuno thought disappointed and resumed eating her meal. 'I knew he wouldn't care and be affected with the 'made-up' news.' She sighed to herself quietly. 'I guess I expected too much…'

"Well… are you sad about it?" Fuji asked really interested with his rival's answer. 'I have to make sure he doesn't make Sakuno expect something if there is nothing to be expected of him…'

"Hnn… I don't really care…" He said meanly and denied the fact that he **did **care. '… I care… If only you know how sad I've been when I heard about it…'

Sakuno remained silent, putting the Gyudon's beef in her mouth. 'I shouldn't expect so much… It only makes me hurt more…' She thought sadly and blamed herself for falling for him once again. 'And there is also Fuji-senpai…' Deciding to act as if she was there and not just a mere statue, Sakuno innocently asked questions. "Ano… the Sakuno you wanted me to meet went to U.S.?"

Fuji smiled and played along. "Yeah… it's actually sad news… I don't know when she'll be coming back…" Fuji pouted a little, acting really sad.

Ryoma continued to eat his meal. "Hnn…" 'Why did she leave without saying goodbye anyway? And… is she the reason why I am in a bad mood today?' Ryoma asked himself. 'Nah…' He thought in denial. He then turned to the two spies who were in a so-called 'conversation' about Sakuno who went to the U.S…. He interrupted them. "I could leave for America again as soon as this mission ends right?" He asked randomly.

The two looked at him quizzically but answered anyway. "Yes…" Fuji replied. "Why did you ask all of a sudden?" He asked curiously alongside with Sakuno, who was also curious.

"Nothing…" He said nonchalantly and resumed eating leaving Fuji and Sakuno to wonder. 'The sooner this mission ends, the sooner I can go to Sakuno…' Ryoma was suddenly hit by his thoughts. 'What am I thinking? Am I… no, I don't think so… I'm sure she has already moved on with that feeling… a proof would be her avoidance of my presence…' Ryoma thought sadly.

"Ah… okay…" Sakuno said and finished the last bits of her dinner.

Fuji eyed Echizen in wonder. 'What are you thinking, ne Echizen?'

88888

_Kring Kring_

Yuuta picked up his vibrating cellphone and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi…"

"_Hey… Yuuta, it's aniki…"_ Fuji's calm voice sounded from the other line.

"Hey! What's up? What happened?" Yuuta asked excitedly to his brother, knowing about the mission and all that.

"_It's fine… we are already in Echizen's villa… how 'bout you? Are you okay?" _The older Fuji brother asked Yuuta concerned.

"Hai… I'm fine… The doctor said I could be out of the hospital in a few days…" Yuuta informed his brother about the latest news on is condition.

"_That's great!" _Fuji said happily but his voice suddenly became serious. _"Listen… Yuuta… If you are already out of the hospital and you return to school… Please be careful… I do not want something to happen to you again…"_

"Hai… I understand…" Yuuta told his brother in the same serious voice. 'I do not want to be a burden to you aniki…'

"_Well… I'm happy you do… Please be careful… I hope those recent karate lessons you took up would be essential to you…" _Fuji remarked.

"Aniki!" Yuuta chuckled.

"_Heh Heh… Okay Yuuta… Rest now… I would call you again sometime soon… Goodnight…"_

"Good night…" Then the phone was flipped close.

88888

Tomoka yawned and rubbed her eyes from fatigue. She was doing a report on various World Cuisines that she didn't notice she had one mail message in her inbox. "Okay… I have Japanese Cuisine, French Cuisine, Chinese Cuisine, American Cuisine…" Then she paused. "Sakuno…" Her energy drastically decreased as sorrow continued to suck on it. "Why did you have to leave without saying goodbye?" Her tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. "I don't know when you will return… and…" Her tears then flowed down from her eyes, not being able to contain more water. "You are hiding something from me… I thought you were my bestfriend…" She sobbed. Her sniffs could be the only one heard from the silent condo wherein Sakuno left Tomoka alone.

Tomoka wasn't able to read the message yet, but she will… sometime later.

88888

After Sunday, Fuji had already acquired some facts about the criminal's group, though the personal interrogation wasn't pursued. He decided to do it another time. Today, he was entering college with Ryoma and Sakuno… well, Meiru Kuno I mean. The three were dropped off by Ryoma's van. A lot of passer-bys stopped by to look at Ryoma and his company. A lot of boys were drooling over the new face in school; which was really just Sakuno in a disguise. They didn't mind them.

"I would call you if I need to be picked up…" Ryoma told his driver.

"Hai…" Came the reply and the van headed off to the main road and was soon out of sight.

The three were about to head for the campus's building when a voice shouted for Fuji's and Ryoma's name. "FUJI-SENPAI! RYOMA-SAMA!"

88888

_From the author: So, what do you think? Was it good or was it bad? Hehe, Fuji kissed Sakuno! Haha, what would Ryoma do now, ne? He's losing the race to Sakuno's heart… Wait for more updates to find out! Right now, I would be concentrating on my studies already! Haha, my schedule is sooooo crammed and filled! Hope you understand! Kk, don't forget to review! ___


	10. Chapter 10: Living As My Other Half

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Heya guys! It's been more than one month since I updated! Ahihi Sorry, for that, I've been really busy these times… Oh, and thanks for all the reviewers! You really motivated me to continue –smiles sweetly-. Well, the last chapter was really long and I hope you found it satisfying. As you can see in the previous chappie, Fuji already confessed to Sakuno about his affection for her… Heh heh! Well, let's see what happens next! Plus, the mission?! What now?! Ahihi Presenting! Chapter 10: Living As My Other Half Heh heh, How would Sakuno be able to cope with __**everything **__as an International spy who goes to college, ne? Well, read to find out! I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review and wait for more updates!_

_P.S.: I hope you like this story Please find time to leave a comment, suggestion or a constructive criticism so that I would know what you guys would like to happen in this story and the things I need to improve on Arigatou! Hope you enjoy!_

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

Chapter 10: Living As My Other Half

The three were about to head for the campus's building when a voice shouted for Fuji's and Ryoma's name. "FUJI-SENPAI! RYOMA-SAMA!"

Both Fuji and Ryoma turned towards the direction of the caller to find out who in the world could be shouting at the top of her lungs early that morning. Sakuno stiffened as she recognized the familiar voice she had dreaded to encounter just right after she released the big lie of 'transferring to the U.S.'. "Tomoka…" Sakuno whispered to herself. Fuji and Echizen had already ceased walking when they found out who the hysterical girl was.

As Tomoka approached the group, stares from other students fell upon her walking figure. She actually made quite a scene just a while back. Well, at that moment, she didn't care. All she wanted and desired to acquire at that time was the reassurance that Sakuno was really in the U.S., and… to satisfy the building curiosity inside her about the things she felt her friend was hiding from her. 'I still can't believe she didn't tell me…' She thought sadly. She ignored the glances the other students gave her as she continued to make her way to the group. "Ohaiyo, Fuji-senpai…" Tomoka looked at the older boy. "Ryoma-sama…" She turned to the tennis prince who looked at her impassively. "And…" Tomoka's voice trailed off for she didn't have the slightest idea of who the unknown (A/N: Or so she thought…) girl was in front of her.

Sakuno forced a small smile and introduced herself. "Kuno… Meiru Kuno…" She said regretfully and real guilty for lying to her friend like that. 'I'm so sorry Tomo-chan… Please forgive me. I cannot tell you about me being a spy for I may put your life in terrible danger…' Sakuno immediately broke the eye contact between her and Tomoka to prevent her from noticing any resemblance from Ryuzaki Sakuno and the girl standing in front of her now.

Tomoka managed to give back a tiny smile. "Ah… Ohaiyo, Kuno-san…" Tomoka greeted after which she immediately turned to the two teens. The number of people watching them a wile back finally resumed to their daily activities and own little businesses. "Fuji-senpai, Ryoma-sama, I received a letter yesterday morning indicating that Sakuno left for America… do you know about it?" Tomoka asked curiously, hoping that they did have an idea of what she was talking about, so that they could at least give her an idea of how it happened. "Do you? If you do, can you please tell me things I do not know?" In here Ryoma's face turned into a confused one. "Cause…" Tomoka looked away to hide the depression in her eyes. "She seems to be hiding something from me…" Here, Sakuno had a surprise look on her face.

'S-She didn't buy my excuse… Oh no…' Sakuno thought nervously and she started to become agitated. Fuji noticed her change of actions.

"Osakada-san… what made you think that? But… yes, we know about Sakuno's sudden migration… I was there when she received the call from her parents…" Fuji explained. Sakuno told him about the e-mail she sent Tomoka before they left for school that day.

Echizen watches Tomoka, who was ready to respond to Fuji's question and statement, and… the agitated looking Sakuno. "Hnnn…"

"Ano… Fuji-senpai, I just feel that Sakuno is hiding something from me. I'm asking you because I know both of you are really close…" Tomoka stated. "Real close, that maybe you even have a secret relationship Sakuno didn't telling me about…" She added the last statement nervously for she dreaded to hear that there was in fact a secret relationship.

Both Sakuno and Ryoma reacted spontaneously surprised. Ryoma could feel fury and jealousy arising inside him, despite the fact he knows it is only a mere inference. Sakuno was blushing furiously no matter how hard she tried to act normally and unaffected.

Fuji's eyes were open from the very intriguing and surprising statement. 'Nani? A secret relationship?' Fuji thought to himself in wonder. He smirked at the conclusions Tomoka was forming. "Ah, Osakada-san, you worry too much… A secret relationship eh? Heh Heh, that's interesting… maybe I can consider that as a suggestion…" He said teasingly.

Sakuno blushed even more. 'Ah! Fuji-senpai! Stop joking like that!' She thought hysterically. Echizen's fists were closed and his hands started to whiten as he closed it the hardest he can.

Fuji returned to serious mode and resumed his response. "Osakada-san… There must be a reason why Sakuno isn't telling you any of her 'possible' secrets… Besides… everyone has secrets only meant to be known by themselves…" Fuji said kindly. Sakuno relaxed from the soothing explanation of her senpai to her bestfriend.

Tomoka digested Fuji's words and took it to her heart and mind for understanding. "Okay… But… It seems like this transfer is just a mere make-up for something… It was so random…" She said still quite unconvinced of the recent explanations for the recent events.

Ryoma agreed in his head. 'I have to agree to that… it seems so suspicious…' Ryoma shifted his gaze to Fuji. 'And it seems like Fuji-senpai is part of this secret…'

Fuji smiled. "Ah, Osakada-san, Sakuno left because of a family emergency! Emergencies are always random and they just pop up anytime… You have to understand Sakuno's situation… A bestfriend has to understand…" Fuji lectured the younger teen.

Tomoka was silent for a moment then sighed. "I just hope that Sakuno would be safe in the U.S…. She better update me on stuff or else she's dead…" Tomoka said which caused Sakuno to smile and look at her with sisterly affection.

"Classes are about to begin…" Echizen informed the three of them.

Tomoka glanced at her wristwatch. "Oh yes… Well, Fuji-senpai, Ryoma-sama, Ms. Kuno, see you around!" Tomoka said and headed her own way to the Hotel Management building in the other side of the campus.

Sakuno watched her bestfriend's figure separate from the group. She would surely miss being with her these days… for she would be living as her other half.

88888

"Ohaiyo class!" The cheerful biochemistry professor greeted his class with enthusiasm. The class responded with their own tones of 'good morning'. A few minutes the teacher had entered the class, Sakuno, Fuji and Ryoma were already seated together in a corner of the class whispering to each other.

"Ano… Fuji, are we sure that the teachers know about all the changes of schedules? Plus are we sure they know that I am **entering **this college?" Sakuno whispered to Fuji.

Fuji nodded. "Yes, Mr. Okita would have implemented all that he promised us… Everything would have been set and arranged before we got here. There would be no conflict with 'stick to Echizen 24/7' regarding the schedules…" Fuji answered and looked at the silent Ryoma.

'I bet people would wonder why in the world these two are always with me…' Echizen said, lost in his own thoughts.

"I received news from the head office today that Ryuzaki Sakuno has left for the U.S. last Friday because of a family emergency…" The teacher announced to the class. "On the other hand, we would be having a new student in this class…" Murmurs emerged and some heads were turned towards Sakuno's direction. Meiru Kuno was a new face in their class; so surely, they inferred that she was the new student, which was half-half correct since Sakuno and Meiru were one.

"Her name is Meiru Kuno…" The teacher said and immediately noticed her, who was seated beside Fuji and Ryoma. Sakuno stood up to show herself since she already knew that the professor would ask her too.

"Good morning…" She greeted shyly. All heads in the class were turned to her direction. Some started whispering. 'What could they possibly be whispering about…?' Sakuno wondered as she longed for the professor's permission to let her sit down.

"You may sit down now Ms. Kuno…" The biochemistry teacher said and proceeded to that day's lesson without further ado.

88888

Lunch for the three that day was pretty normal. They decided to remain in the school premises as to prevent any unexpected and tight situations. After all, at that moment, the mission was at top priority. After buying food from the school's cafeteria, they headed for a spot under one of the school's cherry blossom trees. Along the way, there were students who couldn't surpress themselves to be actually seeing **The Ryoma Echizen **in person, so they asked for his autograph. Sakuno and Fuji smiled when finally Ryoma returned to them after being bothered. "Facing fans is the second thing I do not like in living as a tennis pro…"

Both Sakuno and Fuji looked at the tennis champ. "Oh? What's the first then?" Fuji asked interested.

"This criminal killing tennis pro crisis…" Ryoma said quietly.

Just then, another student came approaching them. Ryoma immediately looked away and said, "I'm not taking anymore autographs …" He said meanly and started eating his lunch.

Fuji looked at the tennis prince then at the newcomer. "Well, Echizen doesn't like his autograph to be taken anymore… maybe some other time?" Fuji suggested but the student seemed to ignore both Ryoma and Fuji's statement. His eyes were set on the silently eating girl with them

"Uhmmm…. Excuse me miss…" The boy said shyly and called for Sakuno's attention, drawing her away from her second bite on her onigiri.

Sakuno turned to the boy's direction. Both Ryoma and Fuji watched the scene without uttering a word. They were both surprised and in wonder what in the world could this boy want from Sakuno, well from Meiru Kuno in Ryoma's point of view. "Yes… is there something you want?" Sakuno asked the boy kindly.

The boy brought out something that looked like a poster and a marker. He handed it to Sakuno who was still having second thoughts of receiving it. "Would you please sign your autograph on this poster?" The boy asked with a smile.

Sakuno was dumbfounded. 'Could it be that this boy actually knows I am a spy? Does he know my motive of being in here? If that's the case, danger is brewing…'

The boy continued talking, trying his best to let Sakuno sign her autograph for him. "I can't believe I would be meeting a model in the same college I go to…"

"M-Model?!" Sakuno stuttered with a really flabbergasted expression. Fuji was chuckling silently and Ryoma was smirking while looking at the bewildered spy girl. 'Model? Model? Model? Wait…' Sakuno thought over for a moment. 'Model?' She still couldn't quite see how in the world she was known for being a model.

"Nani? Kuno, did you forget that you accepted the offer of modeling for Sports Packed?" Echizen asked the shocked girl teasingly.

"Ah! Heh Heh…" Sakuno chuckled as she scratched as invisible itch on the back of her head. 'Well, it's better to be known to be a model than a spy… there is less danger and I wouldn't be jeopardizing anyone…' Sakuno thought happily, grabbed the poster and signed her signature. "Here you go…" She said and returned the poster with her picture on it to the boy.

"Arigatou…" The boy bowed. "I could have gotten Echizen's autograph too… but it's just that he is too grumpy…"

Echizen, who was drinking from his soda can, almost choked and gave the guy a deadly glare. "So what if I am?"

The boy shrugged. "Well, if that's the case then Ms. Kuno here is better-looking than you…" He added slyly and winked at the blushing Sakuno. "Well, bye!" He said and rushed off some place else.

Fuji was chuckling to himself and Echizen continued to watch the guy with a deadly glare until he disappeared from a distance. Sakuno was still blushing but she immediately gained composure and act as a different personality from the girl who was supposed to be in the U.S. She cleared her throat. "So, how is the research Fuji?" Sakuno asked firmly as she took another bite from her onigiri.

"Oh it's-" Fuji was cut from his progress report by the ringing of a cellphone.

_Ring Ring_

Realizing that it was his, Echizen immediately withdrew it from his jean pocket and put it near his ear. "Hello…" He muttered. Sakuno and Fuji stopped their previous discussion, but instead, tried their best to listen to the cellphone conversation.

"_Hello, Echizen, have you seen the posters and billboards of 'Sports Packed'? The company released your pictures today!" _Mr. Mandrake informed his client excitedly.

"Hai… I know… One student in here even asked Kuno for an autograph…" Echizen smirked and stole a quick glance at the girl.

"_Really?! Wow! Well, I'm happy that it turned out perfectly! Did you see the pictures of Kuno and your photo shoots already?" _The manager asked.

'I actually didn't get to see the picture…' "No, I didn't see it yet…" Ryoma simply answered.

"_Oh my… Well, if you do see it, you're going to love it! Anyways, I still have some work to do, be careful and make sure you always stay with Fuji and Kuno…" _

Echizen didn't bother saying goodbye and immediately put his phone back in his pocket. "It was Mr. Mandrake… he called just to inform me about the posters and billboards of Sports Packed…" Echizen told the two who didn't get to hear the conversation because of Echizen's soft voice.

'Posters? Billboards? I have a feeling…' Sakuno thought nervously. "What about posters and billboards of Sports Packed Echizen?" Sakuno asked and waited for Ryoma's reply, expecting to hear the answer she thought she would hear.

"You and I are in the posters Kuno…" Echizen smirked. "Just like your picture in the guy's poster a while ago…" Echizen continued to explain. "It's been released…"

"Wow… That's good news Kuno…" Fuji stated calmly. Sakuno smiled. Fuji glanced at his wristwatch. "Hey, it's almost time for the next class…"

88888

"_Calling Fuji Syusuke, please proceed to the head office… Arigatou…" _The classroom's speaker came to life with the principal's announcement. The class went still when the principal's voice sounded from the speaker and all heads turned to Fuji's direction. Sakuno, Ryoma and Fuji himself wondered what could be the possible reason for the summoning of him in the head office. When the teen didn't make a move on obeying the announcement, the professor took action and asked Fuji to see the principal.

"Mr. Fuji, please do as the principal tells you to do… it must be something important…" The advance geometry teacher told his student. Fuji complied and stood up from his seat to head to the head office, but before doing so, he looked at both Sakuno and Ryoma then left.

'I wonder why Fuji-senpai was called…' Sakuno thought curiously. 'Well, I hope whatever the reason is; he would be alert in all things…' Sakuno hoped then resumed listening to that day's discussion.

The rest of the day continued and Fuji hasn't returned yet from the head office. 'What's taking Fuji-senpai so long?' Sakuno thought nervously as she longed for the remaining classes to finish so she could rejoin her partner. Ryoma was feeling the same way too. Both of them were impatient for the day to finish.

"Nani?! What is taking Fuji so long?" Sakuno asked rhetorically as Ryoma and she remained in class to wait for the Fuji.

"It seems like we would have to be the one to approach him…" Ryoma said. He then started heading for the head office. Sakuno immediately stood up and followed him. They both headed to the head office to find out about Fuji's absence.

88888

Sakuno and Ryoma reached the head office in a few minutes. Just when Sakuno was about to knock, the door flung open and Fuji showed up. "Ah! Fuji, where've you been?" Sakuno asked, relieved that nothing bad happened to her partner.

Fuji smiled and showed his present company a brown envelope. "I got it!" He said happily and immediately rejoined the two.

'Eh?' Sakuno wondered.

"Got what?" Ryoma asked curiously, his eyes set on the envelope held by Fuji.

"These are the papers I got from researching…" Fuji started. "These are examination results of steroid use on several tennis athletes… who were all defeated by Echizen in the grand slam…" Fuji explained to the two.

"What? I don't get what you are talking about Fuji…" Sakuno said confused of what Fuji just stated.

"Yeah… I don't get where this is leading to…" Ryoma remarked and looked at the older teen.

Fuji sighed. "I will explain further soon… At least my research is leading somewhere; right now let's head home… I would be leaving Echizen in your care at the moment, Kuno…" Fuji looked at Sakuno seriously who gave him a serious stare in return. "As soon as we reach the villa, I would go to Mr. Okita and show him these important papers…" Fuji told the other sly who listened to him intently.

Echizen murmured under his breath while the two spies continued their serious conversation, "They make me feel like a twelve year old…"

88888

Right after Fuji escorted the two home, he immediately headed for Mr. Okita's office for the progress of the mission. Sakuno was asked to be the one to stay with Echizen. When the two settled themselves home, Echizen went to his sanctuary as Sakuno went off to follow him since she had nothing else to do. "Hnnn… why are you here?" Echizen asked nonchalantly.

Sakuno blushed a bit but prevented herself from blushing too much… for Ryoma might see a resemblance in Sakuno and Meiru Kuno's actions. "I have nothing else to do… so I'm here… don't worry, I won't bother you…" Sakuno said with a smile which Echizen found attractive deep inside.

'What the heck is wrong with me? Argh… Why does she have to remind me of someone…' Ryoma thought annoyed then resumed practicing; disregarding the fact that someone was there.

Sakuno watches Ryoma's graceful moves which caused her to stare in admiration. 'Why am I feeling this way? If I show that I have feelings for him as Meiru Kuno, there would totally be conflict…' Sakuno thought to herself. 'But… I can't help it…' She said as she resumed staring at the tennis prince's killer moves.

'Oh darn… Just concentrate Echizen, pretend that no one is watching you…' Ryoma told himself as he hit he ball towards the wall… but then, he hit too hard that it went passing through him and right into Sakuno, who was still lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, Kuno, watch it!" Ryoma warned the girl who was about to get hit by the ball.

88888

_From the author: Hope you liked the chapter! Heh Heh, what would happen next huh? Would Sakuno get hit by the ball? Wait for the next update and don't forget to review! Kk?!_


	11. Chapter 11: Sweet Remembrance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and its characters._

_From the author: Sorry for the really long wait. I've been pretty blank and uninspired with this fic that is why I took a long while to update. Plus my present over-bearing sched is wrecking my fanfic obligations! Gomen. Hope you guys are still interested in this fic. Read on and enjoy!_

_P.S.: This chapter is RyomaxSakuno. FujixSakuno lovers, I hope you still enjoy this part of the story ___

**The Spy Who Loves Me**

**Chapter 11: Sweet Remembrance**

"Hey, Kuno, watch it!" Ryoma warned the girl who was about to get hit by the ball.

Sakuno, with her godly reflexes, manages to avoid the ball and catch it with her hand. Ryoma, from under the lowered brim of his cap, looks at the girl with awe. Sakuno sighed right after she caught the ball with her bare hands. She looked at the still unmoving prince and smiled at him. "Well, that was close…"

Ryoma looked at the girl. 'Say sorry…' They had eye contact. 'Come on. You almost knocked her down. Don't be rude' Ignoring this inner voice speaking inside his head, the boy continued to be silent and still as a statue. Their gaze towards each other was for a long moment. Brown met Gold. "Hnn…" Then he immediately withdrew the contact. He placed his hands inside his shorts pocket for another tennis ball and resumed playing as if nothing happened.

Sakuno gazed at Ryoma who started playing once more. She heaved a soft sigh then stared at the tennis ball in her hand. Deciding that Ryoma wouldn't be asking back for it, she placed it inside her pocket for keepsakes. The international spy continues to watch Ryoma with admiration in his never-faltering glory as the Samurai Junior.

88888

"What's taking Fuji-senpai so long…?" Sakuno mumbles to herself as she waits for her Mission Partner to come home from the upright man's office. She sat idly on the sala's couch, waiting, and waiting for her senpai. She wanted to find out more about the things Fuji was talking about a while ago. She wanted this case to end as soon as possible. For she felt… she felt that she would be falling head over heels for someone once more.

Sakuno's mind shifted to a certain grand slam winner. Ryoma Echizen. The girl grabbed the tennis ball inside her pocket and stared at it. 'What could have happened if I got hit by this?' Finding a lone pen on top of the coffee table, she got and sketched on the ball like she used to. After which she immediately returned it in her pocket.

Who was Ryoma Echizen to her? 'He was my teenage crush and prince…' She answered in her mind. She was madly in love with him before. "Was" and "Before". 'Was that the correct tense for the present situation?' "Of course it's past tense…" Sakuno monologued. 'He is nothing to me now, but a mere friend… and a person I should protect. That's it.' Sakuno thought to herself firmly. "I am just your babysitter…" She whispered. Then something had disrupted her from her "alone time". She looked up and found herself looking at none other than Ryoma Echizen himself; the boy she was thinking about over the past few minutes. He had a can of soda in his hand.

"You talk to yourself?" Ryoma asked slightly amused.

Red started to creep over Sakuno's face. No matter how hard she tried to suppress this involuntary act, the color still managed to fill up her face. Ryoma had a smirk on as he continued to look at Sakuno with interest, for the girl had reminded him of someone. After managing to get her voice back from embarrassment, Sakuno replied, "Doesn't everyone talk to their self?"

Ryoma stared right at her. Then he smiled and drank from his soda. "Maybe…" He said. He was about to leave when Sakuno called for him.

"Wait!" She said while standing. Ryoma turned to her and waited patiently for what she was supposed to say. Sakuno was at lost for words. Her action was involuntary, for she didn't even know why she called him. Ryoma remained looking at her. "Er… Are you going to bed?" She asked stupidly to cover up for her awkward gesture.

Ryoma looked at her queerly. "Is that all?" He asked the girl who was starting to turn red again. Sakuno remained speechless. Ryoma smirked. "No" His gaze was still fixed on Sakuno.

Sakuno fidgeted with her shirt. 'Eh?! Why am I acting like this?' She frantically asked in her mind. 'I'm Meiru Kuno! I'm Meiru Kuno!' She repeatedly cried in her thoughts and ceased fidgeting with her shirt. "Are you doing anything? If not, let's chat…" She said boldly, trying to cover up for her wrong moves acting like the total klutz she was a while ago. 'Maybe I can get to learn more about him as Meiru…' Sakuno looked at Ryoma hopefully.

Ryoma's cat-like eyes were still transfixed on the girl. "Why?"

Sakuno looked nervous for a moment then forced herself to look and act a different persona from her other self. "Being your babysitter, I must get to know the person I need to protect." She stated.

"I'm not a baby"

"Fine, as your bodyguard"

"My body doesn't need guarding"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma with a slightly open mouth. 'How annoying…' "As your protector then…"

Ryoma couldn't find words to reciprocate what Sakuno said. "I need a bath…" He said randomly and started to leave.

Sakuno stood there as she watched Ryoma's figure disappear in the stairs. She sighed. "What was I trying to do anyway? Everything would turn out bad if he gets the slightest idea who I really am…" Sakuno slumped back on the couch, deciding to wait for Fuji once more since she had nothing better to do.

88888

'Why do I seem so attached to her…?' Ryoma asked himself as he put shampoo on his hair. "I'm not…" He said then sighed. "Seems like I got infected by Kuno when talking to one's self" He opened the shower and let the cool water fall on his hair and body. 'I wonder how she is…' He thought as Sakuno crossed his mind. "She left without even saying goodbye" He said to himself sadly.

He turned the faucet to cease the flowing water. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. 'Sakuno swerved my personality eh…' He smirked. He walked out of the bathroom and entered his room to dress up. Ryoma approaches his closet and tries to open it when in turn finds it stuck. He tried pulling the closet doors once more, but to no avail, it didn't work. Ryoma sighed. Deciding to do something about the present problem, he thought of an idea. This time, Ryoma approached his tennis equipment.

88888

_BAM_

Sakuno's head turned to where the sound came from.

_BAM_

There it was again. "What's that?" She asked herself. Sakuno stood up and tried tracing where the sound was coming from.

_BAM_

Realizing it was coming from Ryoma's room, Sakuno immediately took action.

88888

"Finally…" He said relieved as he started putting on his boxers. Suddenly his bedroom door opened by what seemed like a flying kick. It was Meiru Kuno by his door… The two had eye contact. Brown met Gold once again. The contact was broken when the girl looked downwards. Sakuno started to blush fervently. At the moment, a very hot looking Ryoma was looking back at her with water dripping from his still damp hair, and was only clad with his maroon boxers. Ryoma just stared back at Sakuno with a fading surprised look.

Sakuno spontaneously closed the door still shocked from what just happened. 'Baka Sakuno Baka!!!'

88888

_Knock Knock_

Ryoma approaches his bedroom door complacent. He knew who it was at the door. He smiled before putting on a blank face and opened the door. His hunch was correct. It was none other than Meiru Kuno. The girl was presently blushing, but she looked straight into his eyes. "Gomen!" She simultaneously bowed in apology.

Ryoma smiled for the girl couldn't see his face. "…" He remained speechless, acting like he didn't care. But he was enjoying what was happening at the moment.

Sakuno stood straight once more and faced the tennis champion. "I'm really, really sorry!!!" She cried, expecting for Ryoma to say anything. Sakuno was still red, and her gaze was fixed on Ryoma, waiting for him to say something. Growing wearisome of the wait, "Aren't you at least going to say something?" She asked almost annoyed.

Ryoma was smiling in his head. "No. What have I to say?"

"You just said something…" Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma stared back at her blankly. Sakuno heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm really sorry I entered your room while you were at that state. I thought that something bad had happened because of the loud sounds coming from your room." She explained.

For a moment, Ryoma turned pink, but it immediately faded. "No, nothing bad happened…" He replied.

Sakuno nodded her head. "Okay then." She turned around and was about to leave when she faced Ryoma once more. "Just a question… what were you doing?" She asked curiously.

Ryoma turned a light shade of pink again. "Do you need to know?"

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me…" Sakuno said as she quickly surrendered from the about-to-be bickering again.

Ryoma smirked as he enjoyed manipulating the girl. "Want to have a hot cup of coffee?"

88888

"Why are you asking me this?" Ryoma asked as he scrutinized Sakuno's face.

Sakuno laughed nervously. "Haha! Nothing. I just wanted to know if you ever had feelings for Ryuzaki-san…" Sakuno tried to look as innocent as possible.

Ryoma remained quiet for a few moments as he quietly sipped from his mug… Sakuno sighed as she had the sudden feeling that she wouldn't be getting any reply from him. Sakuno was sipping coffee from her mug too when Ryoma surprisingly answered. "I taught her tennis before" He replied blankly.

Sakuno faced Ryoma, not actually expecting him to say anything. She smiled as she realized that having a conversation with him was not at all helpless. "Really? That's nice of you…" Sakuno commented.

Ryoma sipped from his mug once more. "She wasn't that good. She had very long hair and she was too wobbly…"

Sakuno blushed, but she tried to hide it. "Oh really now…"

There was silence.

"So… do you miss her?" Sakuno asked expectantly, finally finding the opportunity to know how Ryoma felt about her lie. Ryoma stared at her for a moment and was silent. Sakuno grew nervous, fearing that he might suspect something fishy going on with her. "You don't have to answer if you like…" She added almost immediately.

Ryoma remained looking blank. There was this side of him that wanted to answer , and another that didn't. But after a few seconds, he decided that telling her was no harm for it would be a relief removing the heavy burden inside of him. Despite the fact that he wouldn't be sticking to his known personality of being silent and not known for confiding. "I'm wondering fully why she didn't say goodbye…" Sakuno looked at him, expecting him to say more. It wasn't everyday that **the Ryoma Echizen** would be confiding his feelings. And it was indeed true that he was planning to say more. Ryoma had so much things bundled up inside him. "She seems to be keeping something from me…" He said as hints of sorrow were present in his voice.

Sakuno looked at the boy fondly. As if a past affection for the boy seems to be returning to her. She was seeing a totally different side of him right now. "Maybe…" She started. Ryoma looked at her and she smiled at him warmly. "… if ever she does have something to hide from you, she wouldn't want to let you know for she knows that it would be for the better. Maybe she's doing it for you…" Sakuno explained.

Ryoma had an unreadable facial expression. Their eyes continued to meet and silence enveloped the two once more. Ryoma's lips then turned upward. Sakuno got a bit surprised, but she found it to her liking looking at the handsome tennis prince smile. "How 'bout you…?" Ryoma asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you with Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma had a smug face on.

Sakuno turned red spontaneously with the flailing of her hands. "Haha! What are you saying?" Ryoma looked at the still blushing Sakuno. He was enjoying these kind of blushing gestures for it reminded him of someone. "Fuji and I? Haha! What a laugh!" Sakuno tried acting as normal as possible even if what appeared in Ryoma's eyes was an awkward kind of reaction.

"K" He said and took another sip from his soda. Sakuno looked at him as he drank from his mug. She was enjoying this conversation, for Ryoma was finally participative.

The two continued to talk about things related to tennis and crimes. More blushing and blunt answers came forth, but the two had an enjoyable time conversing with each other. Ryoma was finding himself growing fond of Meiru Kuno.

Ryoma yawned. "I'm sleepy." He stated.

Sakuno looked at the wall clock. It was indeed late. "It's late." Ryoma already stood up. "Goodnight." Sakuno said.

Ryoma looked at the girl. "How 'bout you? Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

Sakuno shook her head. "I will wait for Fuji."

"…" Ryoma turned around and headed for his bedroom. Sakuno watched Ryoma as he left. She felt so glad for getting to know the tennis prince more now.

88888

_Ring Ring_

Ryoma groaned.

_Ring Ring_

The boy continued to ignore the phonecall.

_Ring Ring_

Ryoma buried his head in the pillow.

_Ring Ring_

Ryoma grunted and realized that he couldn't go back to sleep because of the phonecall. 'Stupid phonecall'. He thought. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table, flipped it open and put it near his ear. "Hn…"

"_Echizen, this is Fuji"_

"What do you want?

"_I won't be coming home tonight. Important business. My investigation is actually leading somewhere"_

"K. Can I go back to sleep?"

"_Please tell Kuno"_

"I'll tell her tomorrow."

"_Okay-"_

But Ryoma already flipped his phone close. He was already starting to snore when a certain generalization hit him. The girl was still waiting for Fuji. He immediately got up from bed and headed to the sala.

88888

"So stupid of her to sleep in the sala…" Ryoma said as he looked at the sleeping figure on the couch. Sakuno fell asleep waiting for Fuji. Ryoma bent down and shook the girl so that she would wake up. But it was useless, Sakuno was a heavy sleeper. "Hn" He placed one of his hands underneath the girl's back, and the other under her legs. He decided to carry her bridal style to her room.

As Sakuno was carried through the hallway, she shifted her position, placing her head near Ryoma's chest. Ryoma could feel his heartbeat go fast. 'Ah… why am I acting weird…' He continued through the hallway when he finally reached her room. He turned the knob and found himself inside the girl's temporary room.

He approached the bed and placed the girl carefully on the bed. Just as he put the girl on the bed, something seemed to have fallen from the girls' pocket. Ryoma grabbed the certain something that fell. It was a tennis ball with something sketched on it. "Could it be?" Ryoma whispered to himself as he expected to find something about the girl. Could it be that his hunch about the girl be true?

He looked closely at the drawing. He actually expected to see a face of him in there, but much to the boy's disappointment, the thing sketched on the ball were the words "Sweet Remembrance". 'Sweet Remembrance…?' Ryoma thought slightly bewildered. He sighed and decided that it was pointless trying to figure out what the words meant. He placed the ball on top of the bedside table and pulled the covers over the sleeping beauty.

Ryoma smiled at her. Then, forgetting to do one last thing, he removed the girl's glasses and placed it on the table too. Ryoma looked at the angelic face. How come it was so familiar? It looked like the girl lying on the bed was Ryuzaki Sakuno. "My mind is playing tricks on me." He told himself, assured that it was just the effect of being sleepy. 'Maybe I just miss her too much…' "No. I don't miss her" Ryoma denied. He approached the door, prepared to make his exit when before closing the door, had a last look on the girl. It seemed like Meiru Kuno was just a mere sweet remembrance of Sakuno. 'Maybe…' Ryoma yawned. "Or maybe I'm just plain sleepy." The tennis prince then headed back to his room, finally resuming his disturbed slumber.

88888

_From the author: Wah! Haha! I hope you guys liked this chappie! I know, I know! It was a RyomaxSakuno chap. Well, I really hope you guys liked it! What do you think? Haha. Meiru Kuno was just a mere sweet remembrance of Sakuno. Haha. I liked that line. Well, don't forget to review! Please tell me what you think of the chap so I can improve on it! Guys, I need inspiration on this fic TT_


End file.
